


Teach Me How To Grieve

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Aromantic Pidge, Asexual Pidge, Asian Keith, BDSM, Bisexual Lance, Bottom Keith, Boyfriends, Choking, Cock Ring, Comfort, Concerned Keith, Consent, Couch Sex, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, Cum Eating, Cum Ingestion, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Depressed Lance, Dom Lance, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domspace, Drunk Sex, Drunk make out, F/F, FWB, FWB to boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to fwb, Galran - Freeform, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Grinding, Hand Job, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Matt Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Langst, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Pan Hunk, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sad lance, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Sorta canon?, Spanking, Sub Keith, Subspace, Throat Fucking, Top Lance, Vibrator, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Whump, Worried Keith, ace pidge, adashi, alcohol to cope, altea, altean, arro ace pidge, arro pidge, blowjob, cum, delayed cumming, friends - Freeform, galra - Freeform, gay Adam, gay Matt, grieving Lance, italian pidge, klance, lance has unhealthy coping mechanisms, lesbian rachel (voltron), make out, no really i swear theres plot, pidge is a girl, porn with a plot, sex to cope, texan keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Summary: Lance is looking for something to forget Allura and everything that happened. He turns to drinking and sex leaving Keith concerned and wanting to help him.This is post canon, starts about a month after season 8 ends. Some things have changed, Adam being alive is the main thing. They're all on Earth and Coran is with them. This isn't a one shot, I wanna make it a full thing!
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, Veracxa - Relationship, adashi - Relationship
Comments: 55
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter One

Adam, Shiro and Keith entered the club and they went to find their friends’ table. The three found them in a large booth, Lance missing. About a month ago the war ended. About a month ago Voltron saved the entire universe. About a month ago Lance started using some unhealthy coping mechanisms, and Keith was the only one who seemed to know just how bad it all was. Keith quickly scanned the surrounding area to see if he could spot Lance, he couldn’t. Keith said his hellos and gave hugs, loud music covering up most of the noise. The black haired man looked around again, still no Lance. He leaned down to Pidge, “Where’s Lance? I thought he was going to be here?”

Pidge shrugged. “He said he was gonna go dance a couple dobo-minutes before you got here.” It was hardest on Pidge to adjust to the transition, after all she spent most of her childhood in space, and a good chunk of it before that was used to try to find her father and brother. Speaking of, Matt came over with some food and drinks for everyone so Keith said he was going to find Lance and left his friends to their food.

The club wasn’t badly designed, it was steely gray and white. A few couched areas, some boothed tables, a couple standing tables, and a long bar with a door that went to the kitchen next to it. The music was loud and the place was crowded. Keith wasn’t paying attention and almost bumped into a waitress, he quickly apologized and continued moving his eyes around the dance floor. It took a bit longer than expected to find him in the dark, but eventually Lance was spotted with a random guy that was not at all subtle while groping at Lance’s crotch from behind.

Keith stepped up to the pair and grabbed Lance’s wrist. “Alright, buddy. Come on.” He had to lean down and basically yell into Lance’s ear to be heard.

“Keith! I didn’t think you would come!” Lance, who was very very drunk, pulled Keith into a crushing hug, The guy that was grinding into Lance was very annoyed.

“Uhm, excuse me! We were dancing.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “And now you’re not.” He wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist to both support and lead him back to the table when the random guy stood in front of the two, 

“Listen, I just wanna get fucked. After that you can have him.” The random guy grabbed at Lance’s wrist and Keith practically growled, stepping back with and moving his friend with him.

“You can get fucked by anyone here. Find another person.” Keith didn’t notice when Lance had practically hidden himself behind Keith’s taller frame until he was getting dragged away from the stranger, Lance whisper yelling into his ear about how it wasn’t worth it.

When they were at a safe distance from the stranger Lance looked at Keith. “You didn’t have to do that, you know. I would have just done him in the bathroom or something. You don’t gotta go and almost punch people.” They ended up back at the bar, Keith quickly got a designated driver’s band, like Pidge had, and ordered a soda. Lance got three shots of vodka. 

“How much have you had?” Keith eyed Lance as he downed them easily.

“Uhhhhh…,” Lance tried to concentrate but it didn’t seem to be working. “Dunno. But it’s not enough.” He got three more shots and downed them again.

“Okay, you’re done for tonight.” Lance rolled his eyes at Keith’s words and turned in his chair, watching the dance floor again. 

“It’s fine Keith. I’m gonna go dance some more. See you later!” Lance sauntered off, and only now did Keith notice how he was very unsteady with his steps as he returned to the random guy, after talking for a second they walked off- presumably to the bathroom.. He decided he was going to go back to the table and leave Lance be for now. 

Pidge, Matt, and Hunk were the first to leave- Pidge being their designated driver. Coran, who did not have a very high tolerance for Earth drinks, was drug off by Shiro and Adam- neither had any alcohol. This left Keith alone, he told everyone he would drop Lance off, to look around and wait for his friend. He texted Lance, saying everyone but him had left so he would drive him. It was read but nothing else.

He ordered some fries and was slowly snacking on them as he waited for Lance. A few songs came by and the tanned man came up to Keith, plopping down next to him and helping himself to fries. “Keith, it was so weird. That dude had a girlfriend and I swear she almost clocked me. She started yelling about how done she is with him cheating and yadda yadda yadda. Guess that relationship is over.” Keith could see and hear the slight strain in Lance’s voice. “Anyways, I guess I’ve kept you waiting along enough. I’m gonna grab another couple shots and then I can meet you by the door.” Keith opened his mouth to speak but Lance was already gone.

It didn’t take long for Keith to see Lance’s form approaching him. They walked to Keith’s car, turning in the band and taking a breathalyzer, and they climbed in. It was a silent drive until Lance broke it. “Hey, uh, could we just go to your place? My family will kill me if I wake the twins coming in.” Keith knew Lance had a different reason, a much more upsetting reason, for wanting to not go to his house but didn’t bring it up.

“Yeah, no problem.” Keith said and turned onto another street. After everything had ended Shiro moved back in with Adam. Pidge, Matt, Lance, and Hunk moved in with their families. Shiro and Adam said Keith could move in with him but the government also offered to provide Keith with housing. He chose that. It was a small two bedroom and Keith really liked living there, he was looking for a job and once he found one that would support him the government would stop paying for his place. It didn’t take long for him and Lance to step inside.

Lance went to the spare bedroom, where he kept some clothes. It had become a usual occurrence for a drunk Lance to spend a night or two with Keith- so the spare bedroom was basically Lance’s.He got changed and walked into the kitchen to see Keith making some sort of pasta. It was routine, again, for Keith to make something for Lance before he went to bed.

Lance came up and wrapped his arms around Keith from behind. Keith stilled his movements. “What are you doing Lance?” Now, this was something that happened every so often, Lance would flirt and try to get them in bed together but Keith would say no because Lance would always be too drunk.

“Come on, Kitten.” Lance bit at the other’s earlobe. “You always say no but I know you want to.”

“I always say no because you’re always too drunk when you ask.” Keith tried to not let the nickname go straight to his dick. Lance found out during one of their make out sessions that Keith really liked to be called Kitten. Yes, Keith liked Lance and while it was easy to refuse his advances, because they weren’t remotely together and Keith wasn’t about to sleep with Lance when he was so drunk that he wouldn’t remember, he didn’t see the harm in making out with him every so often.

“And if I was sober right now?” Lance grazed Keith’s neck with his mouth, hot breath and lips focused on his nape.

“You never ask when you’re sober.” Keith simply said, draining the pasta. It hurt that Lance only flirts when he’s drunk. What Keith said was true, Lance never asked to fuck or make ou when he was sober. “You eat and I’m going to shower.”

Lance knew Keith was hurt. How could he not? Keith’s shoulders squared and jaw tensed, his tone held sadness. But Lance knew any attempt to make him feel better would only be assumed to be a drunken attempt at sex. He ate and got himself water. Keith came out to the kitchen, wearing sweats and a tank top. “Did you eat it all?” Keith looked at the dishes in the sink.

Lance stood and saluted. “All done sir.” Keith rolled his eyes and turned, saying he was going to go to bed, but Lance turned him around- pressing his lips into Keith’s. Lance didn’t want to go to bed yet. Going to bed meant another sleepless and lonely night. Going to bed meant nightmares. Going to bed meant sobering up and having to deal with everything. If he and Keith could stay awake just a little longer. The black haired paladin pulled away.

“Lance,”

“I know, no sex. I just thought you’d like to-”

“I’m really tired.” Keith was still hurt from earlier. He didn’t want to be a drunken attempt at forgetting Allura. If he and Lance had sex he wanted it to be out of genuine want, not influenced by wanting to forget or alcohol. Keith also didn’t miss the way Lance’s expression changed, the way he now looked a bit panicked. “I know I say this a lot, but you have to talk to someone, Lance.”

“Can I, uhm, can I sleep with you?” He paused before he realized how that sounded. “No! Not like that, sorry. No means no. I just meant like sharing a bed.”

“I told you that you don’t have to ask, Lance.” The tan male nodded and the two headed to Keith’s room. Lance and Keith got comfortable and Keith turned off the bedside lamp. Lance hesitated a moment before resettling in the bed, something Keith has learned to notice, it helped Lance to cuddle. It wasn’t something Lance had become comfortable asking for yet, Keith just noticed because he’s woken up a few times and Lance had been spooning him or wrapping his arms around him. Keith didn’t want to bring it up yet, knowing it would make Lance feel awkward since he wasn;t fully comfortable with it himself yet. Tonight is going to have to be the night he brings it up to Lance. “You don’t have to ask to cuddle, either, you know. I don’t mind. And I know it helps you with everything.” Lance was silent before he turned to face Keith in the dark room.

“Are you sure?” Lance sounded so small and hurt. He sounded scared. All Keith did was roll over to invite Lance to wrap around him. It took a moment but eventually the two were settled and their breathing synchronized. Keith had dozed off before Lance, the younger holding onto Keith with everything and trying very hard to not cry. Not that it would be the first time, but Lance didn’t like being a burden. 

Silent tears dripped from his face and Lance became so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Keith had woken. “Lance?” Keith wrapped Lance’s hand in his own and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb, when his friend didn’t answer he tried again. “Lance, did you have a nightmare?” 

“No, sorry. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Don’t be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” Keith turned in Lance’s arms. He knew what it was about.

“I just want to forget...”

Keith, against his better judgement, leaned in and cupped Lance’s face. “I know. I’m sorry.” He leaned in closer until their breaths mingled in front of them and their noses touched. As much as he knew it was a bad idea, he also knew that Lance was in a lot of pain. He knew that Lance needed him. Keith would be better than some dude from a club or chick from a bar because he actually cared about Lance. He wanted to help, not just bust a nut and move on. Lance slowly closed the gap and the two moved slowly at first, Lance’s arm pulling Keith closer by the waist and Keith moving his hands to hold Lance by the back of his head.

The kiss was filled with pain and need. Lance licked his way into Keith’s mouth, running his tongue across the other’s teeth. It was slow until Keith bit Lance’s bottom lip and sucked on his tongue. Lance moved to cover Keith’s body with his own, giving the kiss more intensity. More heat. Lance straddled Keith and slid his hands under his tank top, roaming his chest. Keith responded by taking off his shirt entirely. “I thought that was my job.” Lance said when the leaned back for air.

“You were too slow.” Keith watched Lance’s shadow shed his shirt as well. This left Keith in his sweats and boxers, Lance in just his boxers. Keith leaned up to kiss Lance again but was pushed down.

Lance attached himself to Keith’s collar bone, leaving the other to run his hands down lean, tan sides. Lance was skinner. He was eating less and drinking more. Keith didn’t get to be worried about it because Lance had ground into him and the noise that escaped his mouth made Lance smirk. “A little desperate are we, Kitten?” The low voice in his ear made the pale man shiver. Lance ground down again, causing another noise to rise from Keith. Though he would never admit it, it was easy to work him up; especially someone like Lance. Beautiful, sexy, and dominant.

“Sh-ut up.” Keith stuttered as Lance shifted so his knee was pressed against Keith’s crotch.

“Awe, you’re so cute when you’re like this. I should see it more often.” Lance left the other no time to respond as he went back to kissing him, this time the added pressure of Lance’s knee made it easier for Lance to have control over the kiss. His tongue roaming around and exploring every bit of Keith’s mouth that it could reach. Lance shifted his knee again making Keith moan into Lance’s mouth. He smirked and pulled back, taking his knee away as well. “We should stop before either of us gets too worked up.”

“I want to help.”

“It’s not your job. I’m not putting you in that position.”

Keith sat up. “Lance, I’m not doing anything I don’t want to do. You aren’t putting me in any position, I’m doing this because I want to. Because I want to help. Because I care about you. Please, let me help.” He brought his hand up to cup Lance’s cheek and he leaned into the touch.

“I’m still drunk.”

“I know.”

“Are you sure?” Lance had leaned away a bit, wanting to give Keith space to decide if this was something he wanted. It was. Keith leaned in again Lance met him halfway in another kiss. A slower, more passionate one. The paler man was pushed back down into the pillows again and the kisses trailed down to the few marks that took form earlier. Lance kissed down his stomach and licked a long stripe back up again, causing Keith to gasp. Lips met again and the kiss became heated once more. Tan hands trailed down pale torso, stopping at the top of Keith’s black sweatpants. “Can I?” Lance tugged a little and Keith nodded, lifting his hips so the pants could be taken off. They were thrown somewhere into the dark room and Lance returned to kissing, biting, and licking Keith’s chest. 

The black haired man wound into Lance’s dark brown hair as he wrapped his lips around one of his nipples and sucked. Keith whined and gasped, Lance not letting up. He let go and gave the other the same treatment, licking and sucking. He ground down and noticed just how much Keith was enjoying the treatment. “Awe, Kitten. We haven’t even done anything and you’re already getting hard.” He moved his hips again., making Keith moan. “You’re sensitive, too.”

Keith’s breath hitched as Lance pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, the other reaching down to palm him. “I missed this, remember when we got like this once? I’ve thought about it ever since. Thought about how you would feel around me, if I would ever get to touch you like this again. You’re so good, Keith.” Lance moved his hand to hold the waistband of Keith’s boxers. “Is it okay if I take these off?” Keith nodded and lifted his hips again, it was little difficult for them to get their underwear off given Lance had tried to keep Keith pinned. 

Lance hesitated before leaning down to peck Keith’s lips. He straddled the paler man again and used his spare hand to stroke Keith, wanting to get him fully hard before himself. Lance wasn;t necessarily a service top, but he wanted Keith to feel good, wanted him to know he wasn’t some one night stand, he was more than a fuck. Keith whined and tried to grind into Lance’s hand but the tanner man stopped his movements. “Stay still, Kitten.” His tone was firm but his words were soft.

He repositioned so he could keep Keith pinned and stroke himself, but Keith stopped him. “I want to do that.”

“You want to get me hard? Kitten, you’re already doing a good job of that.”

Keith easily moved to settle his face between Lance’s legs and looked up at his brown haired friend, who told him to go ahead. The older man gave a few kitten licks, experimental, before wrapping his lips around the head and running his tongue over the slit. He sucked and licked down as far as he could go. Lance put a hand on his head and gently pushed Keith down until he felt the head of his cock hit Keith’s throat. He let go of Keith and pulled away, wanting to let Keith breathe, but his friend wasn’t having it and shoved his mouth back down, gagging a little, before going all the way down. Lance gripped the sheets, not want to hurt the man between his legs. 

“F-fuck.” Lance gasped when Keith began to bob his head. Within a couple minute Lance put his hand on Keith’s head, getting him to stop. “I’m not going to last if you keep that up.” Keith pulled off with a lewd pop. He sat in Lance’s lap and kissed him, wanting him to have marks mimicking his own. Lance tilted his head back and let his hands wander to Keith’s ass where he massaged and groped. Lance lowered Keith back down. “Do you have a condom? Where’s your lube?” He whispered in his ear. 

Keith opened the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, about half empty, and took a condom from the small box. Lance took them and rolled the condom on, Keith tried to put lube on his fingers to work himself open but Lance stopped him. “That’s my job Kitten.” He kissed Keith while lathering his fingers and putting some cold lube around Keith’s hole. His first finger slid in easily and soon he pressed a second finger in, Keith whined a bit and Lance deepened the kiss, trying to distract him from the stretch. 

“S-sorry, I don’t do this a lot.” Keith said as Lance tried to stretch him enough for a third finger.

“Don’t be sorry.” Lance kissed his forehead. “Are you okay for another one?”

Keith bit his lip and nodded. Lance added a third finger, brushing Keith’s prostate. “D-daddy...” Keith whined, causing him to turn completely red and Lance to pause for a moment. “Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Fucking god. I’m sorry. I didn’t, I-” Lance pushed his fingers in that same spot again.

“Say it again.” His tone was dark and dripping with lust. He moved his fingers again.

“Daddy.” He was more confident and Lance pushed him into the mattress.

“Fuck Kitten. It sounds so fucking good when you say it. Are you ready?” Keith nodded and Lance lined up with Keith’s newly stretched hole. He slowly pushed in, allowing the man below him to adjust before going in more. Once he got as deep as he could he stilled, allowing Keith to adjust. He had more length than girth and curved a bit to the left.

Keith told him that he was ready and he slowly began shallow thrusts. “More. Daddy, more please.” Lance sped up, choosing depth over speed. He never missed Keith’s prostate. He thrust, ground, and pulled out only to repeat again. Keith whined and moaned. “Please, daddy. Please.”

The tan man pulled out almost all of the way before snapping his hips forward and nailing that sweet spot. He did that over and over again at a punishing speed. Keith was a mess, absolutely wrecked. “Daddy, daddy. Yes. Please. Don’t- fuck- don’t stop.” Lance was panting and gasping above the paler man. 

“Fuck, Kitten. You’re so good, so fucking good.”

“I’m- ahhh- daddy I’m close. I’m so close.”

“Cum for me Kitten. Go on, cum. I’m right behind you.” And Keith did come. White ropes splattered their stomachs and a second later Lance let go, filling his condom. He fucked them both through their orgasms, slowing as they came down from the high. Once they caught their breath Lance spoke again. “Daddy, huh?” Lance laughed and he climbed off Keith, tied off the condom and threw it away in the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it, coming back to wipe Keith off then himself.

“Oh god. I’m sorry. You didn’t have to go along with it, I-”

“It was hot. I’m not normally into that but it was hot.” He put the washcloth in the dirty clothes hamper and climbed back in next to Keith. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.”

“Can, uhm. Can I kiss you? Like, is that okay outside of make outs and sex?”

Keith kissed Lance, not really one for words. “You don’t have to ask.” Lance smiled in the darkness to himself as he spooned around Keith again, ready to try and sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith continues to help Lance in any way that he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I already wrote this chapter. Oops.

Keith was more than a little hurt when he woke up to an empty bed but that quickly dissipated when he heard vomiting from the bathroom. He stood and instantly wanted to crawl back under the covers. It. Was. Cold. He found his boxers and sweats then put them on and grabbed Lance’s clothes as well. He walked into the bathroom and handed them to Lance. “I’ll get you some water and headache meds, okay?” Lance nodded before vomiting again. It didn’t take long for the older man to grab the medicine and water. When he came back to the bathroom Lance had flushed the vomit down the toilet and put on his boxers. He gulped the water and took the medicine before speaking.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Lance.” Keith desperately wanted to ask the other if he remembered the previous night. He wanted to know if Lance knew and not just guessed from the fact they were both naked. It was a hit or miss when it came to Lance remembering his nights nowadays. Keith really wanted him to remember. He needed Lance to know he cared and wanted to do what he could to help.

“You’re staring.” Lance was… worried? Keith couldn’t imagine why. He tried to figure it out before he said anything. “Keith? If it’s what I think it’s about then I really need you to say something.” Lance was worried about last night.

“I was trying to figure out if you remembered or not...” He trailed off, looking to the side while Lance shivered and put on his shirt.

Lance drank some more water. “I don’t know if you want me to or not, but I do. I sobered up a good bit after I started eating. I remember pretty much everything from after I ate.”

Keith took a deep breath. “That’s good. I would have been really upset with myself if you hadn’t, you know how I feel about doing things like that with someone who’s drunk.” He gave a weak chuckle and was avoiding what he wanted to ask next.

“That’s something I’m really happy about. It makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe. I like coming here because I know you’re not going to take advantage of me or jump me just because I’m drunk and throwing myself at you, y’know?”

Keith nodded, he really wanted to know if Lance regretted it. But he couldn’t bring himself to ask, especially not after what he just said. He opted for another response. “I’m sorry. You were really hurting and I just didn’t know how else to help.”

“Don’t be sorry. It was good. Really good.” he smirked a little before dropping his expression. “I know I’m a lot. I know I drink and sleep around a lot but you don’t judge me for it and you’re always there to help. I really appreciate it. I know Hunk and Pidge don’t know too much and all my family thinks is that I’ve gone off to space, come back, and just started drinking. My mom actually put a curfew on me, that’s why I didn’t want to go to my house last night. I don’t know what excuse I gave you but I’m not allowed in the house after ten at night or before nine in the morning. I get why, though. It isn’t good for the kids and it probably really hurts my family to see me like this. God, I don’t even know what they’d do if they knew how many different people I’ve slept with. To be honest, I don’t even know. I’m sure everyone thinks I’m just trying to let go after not being able to for so long. I don’t blame them- they always seemed to think I was just goofing off in the castle. It’s just… if I stop then I remember. I get hurt. I’d rather be numb than get hurt all over again. I just start thinking about how she… how Allura… just left. Did I not mean anything to her? Was I not good enough? I get it was for the greater good and all of that but I guess I just wanted to be selfish. I wanted her to stay.” Lance paused for a moment to wipe his eyes. “Christ, I’m sorry. I think I’m still a little drunk.”

Keith knew all of this, Lance had talked to him about this on a few occasions, all while he was throwing up and leaning over the toilet bowl in this very bathroom. “You don’t need to be sorry, Lance. I get it. It’s okay. For what it’s worth, I don’t think anybody is paying attention to anyone else, they’re all focused on their own recovery right now. If you told them this they’d want to help you.”

“I’m not ready to tell them. I want to stop but I don’t know how. I don’t know what to do.”

Now this. This was new. Keith had never really heard Lance say anything like this before. “When was the last time you got tested? We could start there.”

“We?” Lance was a little shocked, like Keith had said everyone was focusing on their own recoveries. He didn’t want to distract Keith from his own.

“We’re friends, I care about you. There is no way in hell I’m letting you go through this alone. If you want, you can stay here for the time being?” Lance’s family was big and Keith figured it would stress anybody trying to focus on recovering to be around all of those people. The house was big, but with his grandparents, parents, brothers, sisters, and niece and nephew- being around 11 people couldn’t be good for recovery. They all moved in together on a large farm when the Galra invaded a while ago. They wanted to be closer together.

“I can’t do that to you Keith. I’m not going to bring you down with me.”

“I’m not going down, and neither are you.”

Lance’s eyes welled and he pulled Keith into a hug from across the bathroom floor. “I, uh, I haven’t been tested. I mean, when we came back from space and they did all of that testing I got it done then and I was good. But not since then.”

“We can go today if you want? Then pick up some stuff from your house and bring it back here.”

Lance held onto his friend tighter. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Keith. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Keith returned the hug and the two stayed like that before Lance pulled away. “I can’t stand my own mouth right now. I really need to brush my teeth.”

The two pulled apart and brushed their teeth together. Lance checked his phone and his face fell. “What’s wrong?” Keith, who had put on his tank top, came over to his friend’s side.

“Just, uh, some guy I hooked up with a few nights ago. I gave him my number and apparently he saw us leave together and said I’m a slut. He sent me a pic of some dude and I heading to the bathroom and said he watched me leave with you.” If there was one thing that bothered Lance, it was when people talked about how many people he slept with. Especially if it was one of his hookups. He’d been called a slut and a whore on more than one occasion and it always bothered him.

“And he’s wrong. One, you didn’t sleep with the guy in the picture. Two, this guy doesn’t matter, he’s clearly jealous if he’s going around and taking photos of you. Three, it doesn’t matter how many people you sleep with. It’s your choice to make.” Keith, like most things, knew this bothered Lance. A couple times Lance had called him to pick him up from someone’s house because he was being insulted, Keith wanted to punch the guy that Lance was with. He was calling him all of these horrible things, whore, slut, and a few homophobic slurs as well. “Block him. You don’t need him.” Lance was hesitant but did as Keith said. He knew the black haired man was right, he didn’t need this guy. “I made you an appointment for testing, it’s in an hour and a half. You should get dressed.” Lance smiled gratefully and walked to ‘his’ room to get changed. 

~~~

The appointment went well, Lance was clean. Now it was time to do the scariest thing today, face his family. He was grateful that Keith wanted to come inside with him, he wasn’t scared of his family, just what they would do or say about the whole thing. About how he was choosing to recover. He was worried they would be hurt or upset that he wasn’t doing it at their house.

He walked in and his grandma and mom were in the living room. "Hola abuelaita, hola mamá. Buenos tardes." Lance timidly stepped in, Keith close behind him.

"Ah, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?" His mother said.

"Bueno. I, uhm, I got tested this morning."

"¿Probado? ¿Probado para qué?"

"STDs or STIs…" He wait but they said nothing so he continued. "I'm going to stay with Keith for a bit. Me va a ayudar. I wanted to come by and grab a few things, cosas que no tengo en su casa." Lance picked at his cuticles and waited for their responses.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti. ¿Estabas limpio?"

Lance nodded at his mother who stood up and hugged him. They said nothing and when they were done his grandma stood up and faced Keith. She held out her hand as Lance and his mom pulled away, which Keith took and the smile he got meant more to him than anything in that moment. Lance disappeared to pack. The rest of his family were out doing things, they were the only ones in Lance's home for now.

"Keith, thank you. You help him so much and now this. You mean a lot to us, to my son." Lance's mom hugged him. Her eyes were welling with tears, Keith knew Kance's family loved him. He knew this meant as much to Lance as it did to them.

"Of course, I'll always be there for him. If it's alright with you, I'm going to go help him pack."

"¡Sí, sí!" She waved him away and sat back down with her own mother and Keith went to Lance's room.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked when he went into his friend's room.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. I was scared they were going to be upset." The Cuban was walking around his room and grabbing random things to throw in his suitcase.

"Why would they be upset? They love you, they care about you."

Lance held up a finger, telling him to wait, as he walked across the hall to grab things from the bathroom, then walked back in to throw his skin care and other toiletries into his suitcase. "That I was getting help from you and not staying here to work through everything."

"Your family loves you and wants you to do what you need." Keith stood as his friend threw the last couple things in and zipped his bag. "Are you ready?" The younger nodded and the two headed back to Keith's apartment.

On the way, the two received texts in the Voltron group chat. "What's up?" Keith asked, not checking his phone since he was driving.

"Pidge has an interview today and Hunk got the job at the restaurant! The interview is for an internship at this huge science lab."

"That's awesome! Shiro's loving his position at the Garrison. He loves doing what he can to professionally undermine Iverson in his classroom. Adam, too."

"I'm glad! What about you?"

"I'm looking but I'm not really finding anything I like. Nothing I really want to do."

They pulled up to Keith's apartment and Keith pulled the spare key from a bowl near the door. "Here. Just don't bring strangers here, okay?" Keith smiled and held the key out for Lance.

"I'm actually just going to stop. Sex isn't really something I need to slowly cut out. It's going to be better if I just quit now."

"Lance, nobody's expecting you to get better right away or to just stop it all now. It's okay to keep having sex. I get the need for change and wanting to see results right away but that's just not going to happen. It's going to take time."

"I just don't want to keep having meaningless sex with people I won't remember. The last two weeks I spent more time at stranger's houses than I did my own. I was home for three, maybe four nights and they certainly weren't consecutive."

Keith thought for a moment. "How about talking to someone you've hooked up with about a more stable or constant thing? Not dating, maybe more or like a friend with benefits? Is there anyone you think would be up for that? Explain to them why you're looking for it and all of that."

"I'm already dumping myself on you, I'm not doing that to someone else." Lance sat on the couch and put his head in his hands, abandoning his suitcase by the door.

Keith sat next to him. "Okay, first of all, you're not dumping anything on me. Second, they'll get something out of it, too, right?" Lance nodded and shrunk into himself. “What’s wrong?” Keith put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, hopefully comforting him.

“Nothing. I just, uhm...” Lance paused, “You know what? It’s nothing. I’ll just go and unpack.” The Cuban tried to stand but Keith grabbed his wrist. 

“Lance.”

The man in question sighed. “I just thought of someone I could ask, that’s all. I just think it would make things weird and I don’t want to hurt them. We had sex once but it meant a bit more than a one night stand. Like you said, it’s not a dating thing. I just think if there was anyone who would help, it would be him.” As Lance spoke Keith couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He had hoped Lance would ask him, but he also knew that if this guy was going to help, then he wouldn’t get jealous. His friend’s health was far more important than his own feelings.

“I'm sure he would want to help if you say it meant more than a quick hookup. Tell him.”

Lance picked his head up and stared right into Keith’s eyes. “Keith...”

“Oh.” Keith thought for another moment as what Lance was saying set in. “Oh! You’re- you’re asking me.”

“I told you, I don’t want things to be weird if that’s weird then I can totally find someone else.”

“No no no, it isn’t weird. It just took me a second to realize. Are you sure?”

“Like I said last night, you make me feel safe. I know you won’t take advantage of me. I know you actually care about me and don’t just want to fuck. I trust you, if anyone is good for this, it’s you.”

“I’m glad you think that about me and that I can make you feel this way.”

“What are the ground rules? Limitations? Triggers?”

“Oh! Right. I don’t have any triggers that I know of. I’ll probably be more lenient with drunk sex since this is now an established thing. Uhhh,” Keith tried to think of anything else to say, “I’m not really a big fan of public sex. But that’s all I can think of right now.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, I mean I don’t think you’re going to do anything that I wouldn’t like but if you do I’ll tell you.”

Lance didn’t say anything and opted for pulling Keith onto his lap and hugging him. It meant the world to Lance that Keith was doing all of this for him. He wanted nothing more than to get better and make Keith happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my friend double check my Spanish for me so woot!
> 
> //Translations//
> 
> Hola abuelaita, hola mamá. Buenos tardes. = Hello grandma, hello mom. Good afternoon.
> 
> Ah, hijo. ¿Cómo estás? = Ah, son. How are you?
> 
> Bueno. = Good.
> 
> ¿Probado? ¿Probado para qué? = Tested? Tested for what?
> 
> Me va a ayudar. = He's going to help me.
> 
> cosas que no tengo en su casa. = things I don't have at his place.
> 
> Estoy orgullosa de ti. ¿Estabas limpio? = I'm proud of you. Are you clean?
> 
> ¡Sí, sí! = Yes, yes!
> 
> *This is going to have time skips and not be fully linear. (Also I fixed the typos from chapter one and proofread this one lol)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are continuing to work through Lance's pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small section where drunk Lance tries to get sober Keith in bed and it's more than how he normally does it. I don't know if that's a trigger? If you want to skip it go from "The Cuban wasted no time..." to "Keith stood up, making Lance..." You won't be missing anything if it's skipped. I included it to show how where Lance is at with his drinking and how serious of a problem it is. Basically what happened was that Lance was trying to have sex and Keith said no.
> 
> Also, I know these have been quick updates but I don't know how long that'll last. I don't abandon my stuff but updates are scattered lol
> 
> I may or may not be obsessed with this lol, in case it wasn't obvious by the three consecutive updates.

It had been a couple days since Lance moved in. They had had sex a few times and Lance hadn’t slept in his own bed yet. However, he hadn’t had anything to drink so that was good, Keith knew that this wasn’t permanent. He knew addictions were tough and getting over this would be a long road with backslides and setbacks. He was prepared to guide Lance through the expected and unexpected. He was prepared to help his friend through it all. There haven’t been any bad days yet, though that changed today.

Keith had woken up and Lance was turned away from him, which was already unusual, and Keith knew he was, or at least had been, crying. He rolled over and hugged his friend from behind. “Hey, do you want to talk about it?” Keith hept his voice low and calm, all Lance did was shake his head. Keith kissed his shoulder and rubbed his arm, hoping to provide comfort.

“Why’re you doing that?” Lance mumbled.

“Because it usually helps. Do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t know why you’re helping me.”

“You’re my friend and I care about you.” Keith kept up his movements since Lance hadn’t told him to stop.

“You shouldn’t. Allura didn’t.”

“She did, I know she did.”

“Then why did she leave?!” Lance didn’t give Keith time to answer, he crawled out of bed and got dressed.

“Lance, she had to. I know it hurts but there was nothing else that could have been done.”

“I’m going out.” Was the only reply Keith got before Lance walked out of the room and within a moment he heard the front door to the apartment.

***

That night Lance came back drunk. Keith was in the living room reading when Lance came through the door and all the older could smell was vodka. The Cuban wasted no time in crossing the room to Keith and sitting down right next to him, he whispered through black hair into his ear. “Why don’t you come play with Daddy, Kitten?” Lance tried to straddle Keith but was too unstable so he just settled for wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck.

The older man didn’t like this side of Lance, he’d only seen it once before when Lance was actually so drunk he almost got alcohol poisoning. “How about I just make you something to eat and get you some water?” The pale man made to stand up but Lance pulled him back down and successfully straddled him.

“I thought you said you were less worried about drunk sex now?” Lance slid his hands under Keith’s shirt.

“No. Stop. Not when you’re this drunk.” Keith was worried, Lance had never done this before. He took away the Cuban’s hands and got him off his lap.

“Come on, Kitten.” Lance slid one of his hands up Keith’s thigh. “I want to play.” Lance leaned back to Keith’s ear and bit at his lobe.

“Lance, stop! No means no.” Keith stood up, making Lance fall to the floor. He walked into the kitchen and quickly threw some leftovers in the microwave then poured a glass of water. When it was done he went to his room without another word, leaving the meal on the counter.

***

The next morning Keith found Lance sleeping in his own bed and the dishes cleaned. He put them away and got more water for Lance, and some headache medicine. He pulled the bathroom trash can next to his bed as well. He was about to walk out the door when Lance said something. “I’m so sorry.”

“I told you, there were going to be backslides. I knew this would happen, you don’t have to apologize, alright? Just take the meds and drink some water. Use the trashcan and I’ll bring you some breakfast.”

“No. I mean about what I did. You said no and I didn’t stop until you shoved me off. I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t fix anything and it doesn’t take it back but I’m so so so sorry.”

“How do you even remember that?” Keith stopped in the doorway and turned towards his friend.

“I wrote it down so I would know. So I would apologize.”

“It’s fine. You were drunk, you didn’t mean it. It’s okay, I know-”

“No. Don’t make excuses for me. No matter what state I was in, it doesn’t excuse it. It’s not okay, you said no. I should have stopped and I didn’t. Just because I was drunk doesn’t mean anything.”

Keith crossed the room and knelt in front of his friend. “Lance, I know the type of person you are. Yes, it scared the shit out of me but I know you. I know the type of person you are. If you had done that to someone that wasn’t me then yeah, I totally agree with you. But it’s me. I know you more than anybody else, I trust you. You have to believe me when I tell you it’s okay.”

“I don’t deserve to have you as a friend, I’m pretty shit.”

“That’s a lie. You’re amazing. Why else would you have stepped up when I went to the Blade? You were my right hand for a reason.”

“Thank you, Keith. That really means a lot.”

“It’s true.” Keith stood up. “Now, what are you in the mood for?”

“I’m not really that hungry.”

“You need to eat, Lance.” Keith said. There was no warning before leaned over and threw up into the trash can . The black haired man rubbed his back, he found out it helped Lance a bit to have someone there while he threw up. “Okay, maybe wait a bit to eat something.” Both chuckled and Lance’s head was in the trash can again.

“This is worse than dying.” The tan man said when he was done throwing up.

“Ah, yes. Because you have so much experience with death.” Keith said, helping his friend up and to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth.

“I do, actually. I died, Allura had to bring me back to life.”

“WHAT? When?” Keith is frantic. “How did I not know about this?”

“When we were trying to fix that station in one of Sendak’s attacks. Red got a huge hit from some sort of energy blast You weren’t there so I didn’t expect you to know.” Lance shrugged like it was no big deal. He brushed his teeth, continuing to reply to Keith.

“Nobody else has talked about it, though!”

“That’s because they don’t know. I guess I just ever told them. I didn’t want to worry anybody and the time just never came to tell anyone.”

“Lance, that would have been important for everyone to know. You literally died. I would say you could worry people over that.”

“I was fine, she brought me back.” When Lance replied Keith could tell this wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. However, Keith was still really upset and now possibly a bit overprotective. When Lance finished and rinsed his mouth Keith pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“Don’t get all sappy on me now, Kogane.” The Cuban said when the two pulled away for air. 

He went back in for another kiss and grabbed Keith’s thighs to set him on the bathroom counter. The pale man responded by wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist and deepening the kiss. Their breaths became less even and put together as Lance began to move his hips against Keith. The response he got was an open mouthed moan, he took that as invitation to lick into the black haired man’s mouth and explore.

The two had never done anything while Lance was sober before and he was determined to commit it to memory. He wanted to know all of the things about Keith and his body. Like the way his breath hitched when his hair was tugged on, or how his face tinted red when he was out of breath. The way his slightly chapped lips felt against Lance’s soft ones. His tongue tasted like mint, having already brushed his teeth.

Keith pulled away and lifted Lance’s shirt, tossing it to the side. He kissed and nipped at the tanned collar bone. Keith was biter. And a scratcher. Keith was very much submissive but he wasn’t a power bottom, he wasn’t bratty, and he wasn’t a pillow princess. Lance found out very quickly that Keith liked it rough and hard. He loved marks, both giving and receiving. The Cuban had often caught him staring and smiling at hickeys or bruises in the mirror. He also found out that Keith was shy and timid when it came to what he was into and asking for things. 

Keith liked to be spanked, too. Which Lance did. He picked Keith up and slapped his ass, earning a whine. “That’s cute, Kitten.” Though Keith liked it rough, he didn’t like to be called names or degraded. Keith. Loved. Praise.

Keith and Lance were completely sexually compatible. Lance didn’t like to degrade any of his sexual partners, a lot of it being due to his own insecurities- which was why he loved to praise. He also loved leaving marks as proof for what happened, to claim what was his so to speak. Lance thought Keith’s shyness was adorable and loved to tease him, watch him get flustered. He’s learned to pick up on what Keith wants from body language, it was still a bit difficult but they’ve had sex quite a few times in the past few days. 

Lance left the bathroom, still cupping Keith’s ass to support him, and on the way to the bedroom Keith decided to use his weight to get them against the wall. Lance pinned Keith there using the wall and his body so he could grab his hair and throat. “I thought I was the one in charge, hm?” With Keith’s neck exposed he attacked the pale man’s Adam's apple who simply moaned and ground his hips into the other. Lance tugged Keith’s hair to expose his neck further. Lance used his teeth to tease at the skin and Keith practically melted. 

“D-daddy...” Keith gasped when Lance tugged on his hair more.

“Mmm, you’re so good Kitten.” Lance bit down on Keith’s shoulder.

“AH! Daddy, please.”

“You wanted against the wall, Kitten. What else do you want? I could fuck you right here. Is that what you want?” Lance kept biting along Keith’s shoulders.

“Yes, yes please- shit- Daddy.” Keith dug his fingers into the Cuban’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Alright Kitten. Let’s see what we can do about your clothes, you’re wearing far too many for my liking.”

It took a bit of maneuvering to get Keith supported enough so that they could get off his pants and boxers. Once they did, however, Keith pulled down Lance’s and he stepped out of them which resulted in Keith getting pressed against the wall even more. ”Awe, you’re already hard, you’re so good, Keith.” Lance grasped both of their members in his hand and stroked so that they were both hard. “One of these days I’m going to make you cum on just my cock.” The low voice in his ear made Keith shiver.

Once they were both ready Lance held Keith up and lined himself up. “Are you ready, Kitten? I’m gonna make you bounce on my cock now, okay?” Keith bit his lip and nodded as Lance slid him down without any prep- Keith had figured out he loved to go without any prep. He loved the stretch. 

“Daddy, you get so deep- ahhh!” Keith cried out when Lance set a brutal pace, using gravity to their advantage. Lance never missed his prostate, having practically memorized where it was. “Fuuu…” Keith was an incoherent mess and trailed off, no longer able to speak.

“God, Kitten, just listen to you. Getting fucked so good and loving it. You’re so tight around me, you’re doing great. Making such pretty sounds for me.” Lance murmured praises into Keith’s ear and soon Keith began to tense, a sign that he would finish soon. Lance lifted their shirts to avoid getting anything on them. “It’s okay Kitten, I know you’re close. Cum for me. I’m getting close, too.” Keith finished and Lance fucked him through it, when he came down from his high Lance stuttered out that he was close.

“S-stop. I want… I want to suck you off.”

“So eager Kitten.” Lance smirked and pulled out, Keith scrambled to his knees and stuck the head in his mouth and licked the slit, Lance had to brace himself against the wall with his hands. “Fuck, Keith. You’re so fucking good.”

Lance didn’t last much longer, once the pale man stuck him all the way in and swallowed Lance was a goner. He came down Keith’s throat and let out a noise that sounded like a mix of Keith’s name and the word ‘fuck’. Once everything was swallowed Lance knelt down next to Keith and wiped the small bit of cum off his lower lip. “You’re so good at that, Kitten. Why don’t we shower and clean up, yeah?”

They stopped using condoms when Lance’s tests came back clean. And though they have yet to do anything intense Lance always insisted on some form of aftercare. Whether it was just cuddling and falling asleep or watching a movie under a mound of blankets- Lance always did something. 

“That sounds great, Lance.” Keith was picked up and carried to the bathroom. That was another thing- Lance didn’t let him walk after sex if it could be helped. Keith fought it at first, not deeming it necessary, but then he learned it was a losing battle and embraced it. The tan man set the older down on the counter before starting a shower for the both of them. Once it was a good temperature he helped him over the tub and grabbed the shampoo.

“I love your hair, Keithy.”

“Keithy?” His eyebrows furrowed at the name. That was new.

“Do you not like it?” Lance’s washing slowed for a moment, he sounded a little disappointed.

“I didn’t say that. You’ve just never called me that before. I was confused is all.”

“Well, I only call you Kitten when I’m fucking your brains out and I wanted someting to call you for everyday.”

“Fucking my brains out?” Keith took the bottle of shampoo and turned Lance around so he could wash his hair as well. “Odd choice of words.”

“It’s accurate, you can’t speak half the time.” Lance’s remark caused a tint of red to appear on the other’s cheeks and he stayed silent. “My point exactly.” Keith could hear the smirk on Lance’s face so he pulled on his hair. “Ready to go again, are you Kitten?” 

“You’re such an asshole.” Keith laughed. They finished their shower and Lance insisted that Keith stay there while he got a towel ready for him. Lance carried his friend to the bedroom and set him on the bed so he could pull out some clothes for them. He chucked the dirty ones in the hamper once he collected them from the hallway.

Once that was done they laid on the couch, Keith on top of Lance (for once :p) and soon fell asleep while the Cuban watched TV and scrolled through his phone.

*** Three days later ***

“I don’t understand why you care about me so fucking much! I don’t care about myself so why should anyone else!” Lance was yelling at Keith. It was almost midnight and Lance was drunk and in the street yelling at Keith. They were outside of the apartment complex, how they got here was lost on the black haired man. They were watching a movie inside and Lance was drinking. (He had gotten some vodka and kept it in the apartment for when he didn’t feel like going out.) Then, seemingly all of the sudden, Lance stormed out of the living room and went into his bedroom. Keith, confused, began asking what was wrong only to be giving harsh looks and short replies.Then he stormed out of the apartment without his wallet or house key

“Lance, please. Just come inside and we can talk, you can tell me what’s wrong.”

“No, you just want me to fuck you! That’s all this is, you want me to fuck all my problems out with you. You don’t care about me!”

“That’s not true, Lance. You’re upset and saying things that you know aren’t true.”

“So now you’re telling me how I feel? Fan-fucking-tastic, Kogan! That’s just great. You know what? Fuck you!” Lance flipped him off and started walking away.

“Lance, you don’t have your key or your wallet. Where are you going?” Keith followed, not wanting Lance to leave. It was dangerous for him to be like this alone, let alone at night and in public. Keith also wanted to make sure he didn’t get arrested.

“It doesn’t fucking matter. Just go home, Keith. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.” Lance pulled out his phone and texted someone. He turned around and faced Keith. “You’re still fucking here? Just go. Home. Leave me alone, I don’t want you here. I don’t want to see you.”

“Lance...” Keith reached out a hand and the drunken man back away, looking at the hand with disgust.

“Just fuck off. I don’t want to see you.” The Cuban turned back around, away from his friend. Keith approached slowly, not wanting Lance to run off again.

“At least tell me where you’re going?” The pale man’s voice was soft.

“You’re not my mother.” Lance spat out.

“Your mother wouldn’t be happy if she were here right now, she’d be crying. Be glad I’m not her.”

“iJesus Cristo dejame tranquilo ya!” All Keith could pick up was ‘Jesus Christ’ “Go home! I mean it, Keith.” A car pulled up to the curb and Lance climbed into the passenger’s side. Keith couldn’t see the driver and his friend closed the door. The car sped off and Keith was left to do nothing but go back home and wait for Lance. 

***

It was hard for Keith to sleep, he was worried about Lance. He tried texting and calling but everything went straight to voicemail, Keith assumed he turned his phone off. He checked his phone again, nothing. It was three thirty in the morning. Four hours since Keith had seen Lance, nothing. Keith told himself he would call him one more time and if he didn’t hear anything he would turn his phone up and go to sleep.

When the call didn’t go straight to voicemail he was grateful. At least that meant he was okay enough to turn on his phone. It rang a few more times before Lance picked up. He didn’t say anything. “Lance! Are you okay? Where are you? I’ve been so worried!”

“I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry. I’m-” Lance continued apologizing.

“Lance, where are you?”

“I-I don’t, I don’t know. The dude kicked me out when we were done and I didn’t want to call you because I thought you were going to be mad so I just started walking. I’m sorry.”

Before Lance could continue apologizing again Keith cut in. “Okay, just send me your location and I’ll put it in my GSP.” Keith’s phone let him know Lance did just that. He put the address into his GPS and saw that it was only a fifteen minutes drive. He was already on his way out the door to his motorcycle. “Okay, I’ve got you. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Don’t go anywhere. Alright?”

“Thank you...” Lance started crying.

“It’s okay, I’m on my way. Stay safe.” Keith hung up and soon, with the help of GPS, he was pulling up to the empty park where Lance was. This was a sketchy part of town and Keith wanted to get Lance home as soon as possible.

He found Lance curled into himself on a bench and going through his phone, deleting contacts of hookups. He didn’t notice Keith until he sat down next to him. “Keith! Keith, I’m sorry. I-I-I, I don’t I-”

“Sh. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Keith pulled Lance into his chest for a hug. The Cuban put his face in the crook of his friend’s neck, finding comfort in his smell. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Lance started to shiver. “Come on, let’s go home. Yeah?” Lance sniffed, nodded, and followed his friend back to the bike. 

***

After Lance showered he stood in Keith’s doorway, watching him read for a moment. He cleared his throat and spoke. “Hey, uhm,” The black haired man put his book down on his nightstand. “I totally understand if you don’t want to, but could I sleep in here tonight?”

“I told you before that you didn’t have to ask.” Keith made room for Lance in his usual spot and he slowly walked over to the bed, he got comfortable and Keith laid himself on top of his friend, who held him as close as possible and buried his face on the top of his head. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“I don’t know. We were laying there and I just-” he exhaled, “I got scared, I think. I got scared of moving on, of getting better. Because getting better means letting go of her, and I don’t want to forget her.”

“Lance, moving on and letting go of the pain doesn’t mean you’ll forget her. It means allowing yourself to be happy and make peace with it. I know it’s scary to come to terms with losing someone, but I don’t want you to end up running yourself into the ground.”

“I think I already have.” Lance let out a weak laugh.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

The two tightened their grip and Lance spoke again. “All of that stuff I said-”

“Nope. Forget it. It’s in the past, it’s okay.”

“Keith, please?” The pale man nodded and Lance continued. “I’m really sorry. I know you know that I didn’t mean any of it but that still doesn’t mean I can say it. I know you care about me, I know you don’t just keep me around for sex. I’m really glad you’re here for me. I’m glad we’re friends. I appreciate all of what you do for me, everything. I’m grateful for the fact that you’ve stuck with me and let me stay here, how understanding you are. I’m just really happy I have you because I honestly would have died by now if not for you. Whether choking on my own vomit or alcohol poisoning or whatever. I’m glad you don’t mind me sleeping in your bed and cuddling with you. That you’re open with sex. That you’re just… here.” Lance was hugging onto Keith like he would disappear at any moment and his voice was broken and small.

Keith did the only thing he could think of, he lifted his head and passionately kissed Lance. “I’m always here.” He rested their foreheads together. “I promise. I’m here for you. Let’s try and get some sleep, okay?” Lance knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep but he didn’t want to keep Keith awake any longer so he agreed and they both layed down. Keith was using Lance’s chest as a pillow and the other wrapped his arms around him tightly, securing him to his chest. 

Keith knew being the big spoon or the pillow was one of the things that comforted him. He could see and feel the person he was with, object permanence was a big deal for him. It helped him to know it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that I'm not a professional, I don't know how to help somebody with addictions. If you, or someone you know, is struggling I encourage you to seek out professional help. I am not trained and this is just a fanfiction. Please do not take what I say as truth and the way to help somebody or yourself. Be safe <3
> 
> I had to do so. Much. Research. To figure out when Lance died and where Keith was during it. OOF! So, If anyone was wondering- Lance died season six episode one, Omega Shield, and Allura brought him back to life. Keith was doing the whole thing with his mom and wasn't even in the episode.
> 
> I'm sorry but I'm going to have to keep hurting Lance. It's for the PlOt and I want him to get the comfort he never got in the show lol THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I IDENTIFY WITH A CHARACTER SO MUCH


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance continue to work on Lance's coping mechanisms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me// Don't get used to continuous updates, guys  
> Also me// *puts out two new chapters in one day and neither are fillers*
> 
> iJesus Cristo dejame tranquilo ya! = Jesus fucking Christ just go home already!

Lance threw out all of the alcohol he had bought the next day. When Keith asked why he said he was done. He didn’t want to hurt Keith anymore than he already had. He wanted to work through this without alcohol. Keith tried to tell him he would probably have a setback because he was still new to this, or that it would increase his libido, but Lance said he didn’t care. He said he would rather fuck five different people everyday than hurt Keith like that again. This was the second time there had been a major incident when he was drunk and he didn’t want it to happen again.

When Lance came back in from throwing it out he hugged Keith, who was making himself a sandwich. “I don’t want to hurt you again. I’m sorry.”

Keith returned the hug. “It’s okay. You’re alright. I’m just worried about how you’re going to feel when it sets in. Are you going to be able to keep up with yourself? I imagine you’re going to go through withdraw symptoms and your sex drive could very well get higher.”

“To be honest I’m more worried about you. Are you going to be okay? You’re the one who’s house I’ve invaded.” Lance said as he pulled.

“I’m going to be just fine, I personally wouldn’t mind if you libido went up.”

“Am I not fucking you enough, Kogane?” Lance laughed and bit into Keith’s sandwich.

“Asshole.” Keith mumbled before biting into it as well.

“Not gonna lie, that tastes better than the sandwich. Especially yours.”

Keith went red and choked (haha :p) on his food. “Lance!”

“Don’t you mean Daddy?” Lance mimicked Keith’s sex noises and got himself a soda from the fridge. Keith was quiet after that.

Keith’s phone rang. “Hey, Coran. What’s up?” Keith paused and waited for Coran’s answer. “Yeah, just let me see if Lance is up for it.” He put his hand over the speaker and whispered to Lance. “Hey, did you wanna go out with everyone tonight? We’re gonna go and surprise Hunk at work.”

“Absolutely! What time?”

“We’re down, Coran. What time are we meeting up?” Coran answered. “Cool, see you guys at six.” Keith hung up the phone and turned to Lance. “Pidge looked up the restaurant and it’s about ten minutes away from here so we should probably leave around five forty five-ish, if that’s cool with you?”

“Yeah! Just, uhm,” Lance turned his gaze away from Keith’s eyes, “could we maybe not tell them why I’m staying with you? I don’t- I don’t want them to worry, well, I don’t really want them knowing either. It’s not something I’m proud of or something I’m ready to talk about just yet. Y’know?”

“Of course, Lance. What do you want to tell them?”

“I don’t know… I guess we could say it was a bit much living with eleven other people and still trying to adjust? That’s not exactly a full lie, it’s far from the truth but it’s not lying.”

“I get it, don’t worry.” Keith smiled and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“You know what we should do since we’re going out tonight?” Keith didn’t say anything but rather gave Lance a curious yet apprehensive look. “Facemasks!” 

“I’m not doing a facemask.”

***

Keith was doing a facemask with Lance and he somehow also roped him into watching a 90s movie about these two girls trying to make this one girl popular or some shit. He wasn’t enjoying it. When the time came to take off the masks Lance held Keith’s hair back while he washed it off.

Lance did the same and Keith watched his friend, when he was caught staring he pretended to be inspecting his skin in the mirror. “I literally do not see a difference.” Lance pretended not to see the way Keith was staring, for the moment at least. 

“I do, your skin is a lot more smooth, it’s shiny, and,” Lance held Keith’s jaw and stepped close, “your pores are a lot smaller.” He pecked Keith’s lips but didn’t let go or step back. He lowered his voice and leaned next to Keith’s ear. “You were staring, princess.”

Normally, Keith would question a new nickname but this time he just turned red and began stammering. “S-sorry, I, uhm, I just-” Lance kissed him again and laughed.

“It’s okay.” He turned off the bathroom light and walked back to the living room.keith followed, ready to get the rest of this movie over and done with so they could watch his choice. Lance opened his arms for Keith to come and lay with him. He did and waited for the red in his cheeks and ears to go away. It never did.

Though Keith had never explicitly told him, Lance was pretty sure that Keith liked him as more than a friend, he always had that thought in the back of his mind but it’s become pretty clear today. This was definitely something he needed to talk to him about, because while Lance was sure that at some point he could feel the same, he wasn’t ready to right now and he didn’t want to lead Keith on or hurt him by continuing whatever it was they were doing right now. It would have to wait because they were almost finished with Keith’s movie- a weird one about two kids getting arrested and their car was similar to the real one? Lance wasn’t really paying attention, he was too focused on Keith- and then it would be time to get ready to go to dinner. 

The conversation would have to wait until after dinner.

***

It didn’t take long to get to the restaurant, Pidge as waiting outside for them, Shiro and Adam had gotten a table and Matt was picking up Coran. “Hey guys!” Pidge jumped up and hugged them. “It’s been a bit. How are you?”

“We’re good. Just sort of vibing. I got Keith to do a facemask today.”

“Wait, seriously? Did you get any pictures?”

“Shut up, gremlin.” Keith said as they pulled away from their hug.

“What’re you gonna do about it, mullet?” Keith was about to say something when Matt and Coran walked up.

“Hey, guys!” Matt said as he hugged Lance. “You’re looking good, dude.” This was true, Lance, since moving in with Keith, had gained weight back. Keith was making him eat regularly.

“Thanks! I had a bit of a cold so I was a little under the weather for awhile there. I’m getting better now, Keithy has been great.”

“Keithy? A nickname and a facemask? When’s the wedding?” Pidge joked after hugging her brother and Coran. “C’mon, Shiro and Adam have a table.” When the group walked in the host showed them to the table. When they sat down, after a round of hugs from everyone, they picked up the menus.

It wasn’t long before their waitress, who was very obviously flirting with Lance, came to take their drink orders and promised to tell Hunk his friends were here to see him. Lance was a little uncomfortable with how the waitress was acting with him but didn’t say anything. Keith could tell by the way his smile wasn’t anything more than polite and he angled his body away from her, which happened to be towards Keith making their knees touch under the table. The waitress came back saying Hunk would be out soon, she told him a table wanted to personally thank him.

“I just didn’t want your friend to worry that anything was wrong.” She said, bracing her hip on Lance’s side of the semi-circle booth. It was Adam, Shiro, Matt, Pidge, Coran, Keith, then Lance. Shiro, Adam, Matt, and Coran were going over a few things from work- Matt and Coran worked for an outreach program based on Earth, it was supposed to help planets connect. Shiro and Adam were professors at the Garrison and their classes were going to do some activities with the outreach to help teach them about other planet customs.

“So, that waitress really seems to like you, Lance.” Pidge said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lance gave an awkward chuckle. “Yeah, she’s very… friendly.”

“I can switch with you, if you want?” Keith offered, and Pidge nodded.

“We could get a manager, too?” She offered, already looking for one.

“No, it’s okay. She’s just flirting a little. It’s harmless. I don’t think we really need a manager. She’s not saying anything weird or touching me or being rude to you all. It’s fine.” Lance smiled and Pidge nodded again.

“I could switch?” Keith tried again. “It may not need a manager but you shouldn’t have to be uncomfortable.” Keith made it clear that it wasn’t an option.

“Thanks...” Lance said as they sat down in their new seats. Pidge ruffled his hair just as Hunk came over to the table. “Hey, man! Congratulations on the job. How’s it treating you?”

“Awe, guys! You didn’t have to come here just to see me.” Hunk teared up just a little. “It’s going great, and I’m not just saying that because I’m currently on the clock.” He laughed a little. “I can’t stay out here for long because we’re really busy and I’ve already had my break. I’m doing the steaks today! How are you all?”

“As far as I’m aware we’re all good!” Everyone nodded and Pidge grinned.

“I got the job at the lab! Starting next week I will be making twenty five an hour working on expanding Earth’s technology using galactic tech! I thought I would say something now, while we were all here.”

“Pidge! That’s incredible!” Matt wrapped her in a huge hug and everyone else gave their congratulations and praises. Someone in a uniform told Hunk they needed him back and he left the group, saying goodbye.

Pidge began telling the table about her new job and all of the things she would be doing, she talked about how she was going to combine Earth and Altean tech to start with. She said they gave her a project already.

***

Lance was feeling pretty down by the end of dinner, he was worried about his conversation with Keith and listening to his friends talk about how good they were doing and seeing their lives put together while it felt like his was falling apart just… it really got to him. They were all standing outside and Shiro pulled Keith aside.

“Heya, haven’t heard from you in awhile. How’ve you been, sweetheart?” The waitress came up behind Lance, she was on a smoke break.

His brows furrowed in obvious confusion. “I’m sorry? I don’t think we’ve met before today.”

She laughed and took another drag of her cigarette. “C’mon pretty boy. You don’t fuck a girl like that and not remember her.” Her smile quickly fell. “Seriously?” She put her hand on her hip. “How the fuck do you not remember me? You weren’t that fucking drunk.”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“What’s going on?” Keith came over and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Ohhh, I see. You’re pretending because you’ve got a boyfriend. Is that it? I’ll tell ya what’s going on, your boyfriend here is a real fucking slut, okay? He’s a whore.”

“That’s enough.” Keith stepped in front of Lance, which he was grateful for. He didn’t want to have to face the person calling him the two things that genuinely triggered him. Keith slotted his hand in Lance’s and said goodbye to Shiro and Adam on the way to his red motorcycle.

***

Keith noticed that something was bothering Lance, he had a feeling he knew what but didn’t want to ask around everyone. He would wait until they got home. Shiro pulled him aside and if the looks he got throughout dinner were any indication- he knew what this would be about. “Are you going to tell him? And don’t play dumb, I know you know what I’m talking about.”

“I can’t, Shiro. Not after...” he paused and glanced at Lance, the waitress had come up to him. “I just can’t do that to him. Not yet. There’s other stuff going on, too. I can’t tell you what, but he’s just not ready.”

“I understand. Just don’t forget to think about yourself, alright? And I’m here if you need me.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith embraced his brother-like figure and heard the waitress’ raised voice. “Stay here.”

He walked over to his friend and the waitress, putting a hand on Lance. “What’s going on here?”

“Ohhh, I see. You’re pretending because you’ve got a boyfriend. Is that it? I’ll tell ya what’s going on, your boyfriend here is a real fucking slut, okay? He’s a whore.” This waitress could not have picked a worse set of names to call Lance.

“That’s enough.” Keith stepped in front of Lance, not wanting him in the way of whatever the girl was saying. He took a look at her nametag and made a note to call the manager later, he also made a mental note to point out that she was smoking right next to a no smoking sign. Keith slotted his hand in Lance’s and said goodbye to Shiro and Adam on the way to his red motorcycle.

***

They walked into the apartment and though Keith was still angry, he was more concerned with Lance. “Are you okay?” He asked, cupping his friend’s face to look in his eyes. “What she said was not okay.”

“I’m fine.” Lance gave a very obviously fake smile. Judging by Keith’s look, he knew he didn’t believe it. “I’ll be okay.” He pulled Keith in for a hug. “Thanks for helping, it means a lot.”

“Of course, Lance.”

Lance wasn’t ready to let go of Keith just yet. He wasn’t ready to talk to him yet, he didn’t want to hurt or upset Keith but he knew it couldn’t be put off. ”Can we talk?” he asked, slowly pulling back from his friend.

“Absolutely. What about?”

The two went and sat on the couch. “I hope this all comes out right. I’m pretty sure you like me, as more than a friend. I’m just worried about how this,” he gestured between them, ”what we’re doing, is affecting you. I don’t want to lead you on. I know I could like you, if I wasn’t so fucked up right now. I know I’m not at all ready for anything more than what’s going on right now, either. I just don’t want to hurt you, so if you think any of this- the kisses, the sex, the cuddles, whatever else- is going to hurt you then I need to know. Or maybe it already has hurt you and you just haven’t told me?” Lance looked towards Keith and waited anxiously for his response.

“I know. That’s why I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want to make you think something was wrong or that I was keeping this up because I liked you. Because it’s not, I’m not. I’m your friend and I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I’m not hurt, if I didn’t think it would be good for me then I wouldn’t have done it. I know that you’re not ready for anything else and it’s okay. If you want to stop because I like you, then I get it. I understand.”

“No, I don’t. Having that girl yell at me today and just look at where I’ve been with you, I can say that I don’t want to sleep with anyone else. I just want to communicate more, now that it’s out in the open.”

“I agree.”

“How long have you liked me? Or, I guess, how long have you known you liked me?”

“You’re going to think it’s cheesy.” Keith said, when Lance didn’t respond he continued. “Since the first huge battle. When I was holding you, and carrying you to the pod. I was so scared something was going to happen to you and I just sort of realized that I never wanted to lose you.”

“You’re right, that was cheesy. But it was sweet. How come you never told me?”

“Honestly, you were so wrapped up in Allura I thought you were straight. But then I found out you were bi and I waited because I didn’t want it to seem like I was only hitting on you for that. And then shit just happened, I went away. Then you and Allura got together. There just wasn’t enough time.”

Lance nodded and took in his friend’s words. “For what it’s worth,” he took Keith’s hand in his, “I wouldn’t have said no.” Lance kissed the back of Keith’s hand before setting them between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I should probably have K&L interact with more people in story soooooooooo that was the point of this chapter lol
> 
> (Also the movie Lance got Keith to watch was Clueless. Keith's pick was My Cousin Vinny. These are two of my childhood favorites.)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they're still doing healing shit. i really suck at summaries lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy have an update! I'm back from my grandma's so I don't know how that'll change my writing time.

“I don’t think you understand, Keith.” Lance gave Keith a serious look.

“I understand perfectly well.” Keith replied, just as serious.

“No. You understand nothing.” Lance said, tone darkening.

“I understand that you’re about to lose! HA!” He stood and threw his last card on top of the pile. “I win!”

“Nope.” Lance replied, throwing down a draw four. “Your house rules, remember?”

“Really?!” Keith was now pouting in his chair, drawing his four cards, he looked at Lance and saw that stupid smirk. “Fuck you, McClain.”

Lance cocked an eyebrow and put down a car. “Now? We’re in the middle of a game.”

Keith rolled his eyes and threw down a wild card. “Blue.” He said, completely ignoring his friend’s remark.

“Uno.”

“How the fuck?” Keith stared at the pile of cards.

“Well, you see, when I have a card that-”

“I know how to play the game, Lance.”

“Then why are you losing?” Keith’s pout deepend and he drew more cards until he found one that he could play. “Awe, princess.” Lance pecked his nose and played his last card while Keith couldn’t see. “I win.” Keith kissed Lance again. “Come on, you have to get ready for your interview.” Lance began cleaning up the game and Keith went and got dressed.

The black haired man had an interview at a mechanic, the position was for assistant manager. Though Keith had never had a proper job before the manager still saw potential in him over the phone. When he was ready, dressed in clothes he didn’t care about, as instructed, he walked out to see Lance watching some TV.

“You gonna be okay on your own while I go and do this? I don’t know how long it’ll take. I think he’s gonna have me fix something with the way he told me to dress.” Keith was worried, this would be the first time Lance would be on his own. It had been about a week and a half since his last drink and about three days since they last had sex. Not drinking caused Lance’s libido to rise, but Lance had meant it when he said he wasn’t going to have sex with anyone else two weeks ago so he was more than a little worried abouthaving sex with Keith so often.

“I’ll be just fine. I’m a big boy, Kogane.” He laughed as his friend sat down next to him.

“Alright, I’ve got about ten minutes before I have to leave.”

“Nervous?” Lance asked, eyeing Keith’s bouncing leg.

“A little? I mean, I’ve never had a job before and once I get one the government is going to look at finances and all and decide whether or not I can pay for everything with the paycheck. I’m worried I won’t be able to keep with everything, you know?”

“Keith, you’re responsible as fuck. You’ve got this, I know you do.” Lance kissed his friend. “Why don’t you get going? It’ll look good if you’re early.” He smiled as his friend said goodbye and walked out the door. Within a few moments he heard the motorcycle pull away and he turned his attention back to the TV. When the show he was watching ended he decided he needed a shower so he did just that.

When Lance was done he went about doing some things around the apartment, such as dishes, wiping the counters, vacuuming, things to keep himself busy while he waited for Keith. When he was done he went to go about actually unpacking his things. WHile he knew there wouldn’t be any quick results he avoided unpacking because he clung to some hope that he would be back with his family soon. Unpacking meant accepting that he was here for the long haul.

It didn’t take long and when he was done he sat on his bed and sighed. He thought back to his first date with Allura. Then laying together in the castle ship. Her smile, the way she was so selfless, how much she cared about everyone.

Lance had never actually cried about Allura before. Sure some tears have been shed over her, but never an actual, therapeutic cry. He hadn’t allowed himself to, but today, today was different. Today he was alone and nobody would see him. Today, he cried. It was loud, messy, and ugly. For the first time since Allura died, he allowed himself to properly mourn her.

***

Keith was right about the manager wanting him to fix something. When he showed up he was led to the back by the person working the front desk. Keith was given a list and manual and told to fix what he could off the list. When Keith was done he was told to find the manager. The shop kept a motorcycle and car around for what they called ‘practical interviews’ where they could see how good someone was at applying their knowledge. This was easy enough, the list only had about five simple things to fix, and Keith only had to check the book once.

He was then taken to a car and told to do the same. Keith looked at the book three times, but that’s okay because he was still able to do as the manager wanted. He was then taken back to the same bike, which now had different problems. He was told to do what he could without the manual. Then he was taken to the car, which had the same problems and one new one to do the same. Fix without the manual.

The manager, Ron, was impressed with his work. “Gotta admit, son, I thought you were paddin’ your resume when you said you’ve done mechanical work before. I’ve a couple more practical interviews lined up so you’ll know by Monday. Even if you didn’t get the job I’ll call ya so you’re not just sittin’ there wonderin’. Sound good?” He had a thick southern accent. Keith nodded and they shook hands just as one of the other interviewees came over to introduce herself. Keith left the shop feeling optimistic.

***

“I’m home!” Keith called out, putting his keys in the bowl by the door. Lance emerged from his room with very red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He walked over and pulled Keith into a long hug. “What happened Lance?” His friend, who currently had his head buried in the crook of Keith’s neck, spoke.

“I just started crying. I haven’t done that yet. I haven’t actually cried. But I did. It felt good, it helped.”

Keith smiled a little to himself. “That’s good, Lance.” His smile faltered a little. “You’ve gone this long without crying? I've seen you cry before, though?” Lance shook his head.

“That was different. This was different. I felt like I could breathe better when it was over.”

“It means you’re starting to accept what happened.” Keith paused to press a kiss to his friend’s temple. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

Lance pulled back. “No, don’t be sorry. You’ve done so much for me already. Plus, I think this was something I needed to do alone.” Lance smiled, a true smile, then it got wider. “Tell me about the interview! How did it go?”

“”It was good! Like I thought they had me fix some things. They keep a car and motorcycle around to see how you are during work and all. I think I have a pretty good chance at getting the job! It’s good pay, too. Fifteen an hour, nine to five six days a week, holidays off. It’s great!”

“I’m so happy for you, Keithy! I know you’re going to get it.”

***

The two had passed the next few days by easily. Lance cried more and each time he did he got a little better, he was sleeping in his own bed now, which was good! He still only slept for an hour or two at a time but it was something, it was better than the half hour and naps throughout the day he was used to.

On Monday Keith got a call from Ron, he had gotten the job. This was a great way to start the day, he had a very hard time trying to sleep the night before, he was anxious about the call. He stayed up on and off all night and Lance kept him company.

Lance was sleeping but Keith couldn’t wait to tell him so he made breakfast and waited for his friend to walk out into the kitchen. It only took another twenty minutes and Lance saw that breakfast was ready. “Awe, morning Keithy. You didn’t have to make breakfast.” He sat down with his french toast at the small table with Keith.

“Good morning. I wanted to, I had a lot of energy.”

“I can’t imagine how, you were up half the night. Did the guy say when he was going to call?”

“He already did.” Keith gave Lance a large grin and his friend jumped up from the table to pull him into a crushing hug.

“Princess! That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you Keithy! I knew you were going to get it. When do you start?” Lance was smiling and had completely forgotten about his breakfast.

“I start in three days, they don’t have much right now. Just a car and two bikes. The manager has the car until tomorrow and the bikes are pet projects. However, they work with this collector guy so he’s bringing his collection in for check ups and all to get the ready for a show.”

“That’s amazing!” Lance kissed all over Keith's face and they both laughed before Keith reminded the other of his eggs and toast. “I’m so proud of you, Keithy! I guess I should spend these next few days stealing your attention before you forget about me and leave me behind for your job.” Lance was joking, he knew he was joking, but for some reason those words still stung him- even though they were his own.

Keith, never one for words, did the only thing he could think of to show Lance he wasn’t going to leave him behind- he sat in his lap while he finished his breakfast. It seems ridiculous but physical contact is something that comforts the Cuban. And if he was the one holding the other person? It helped him that much more. Object permanence was huge for Lance. So, sitting in his lap was the most logical thing to do. The pale man abandoned his cup of orange juice on the table and straddled the other, laying his head in the crook of his friend’s neck, and wrapped his arms around him. “Never.” He whispered.

“You don’t have to do something like this every time I make a joke.”

“You and I both know that was more than a joke.” Keith ended up falling asleep on Lance’s lap so the Cuban picked him up and moved them both to the couch, it was difficult to move Keith around so they would both be comfortable and he almost woke the sleeping man a few times. Eventually the two were laying down and Lance was watching TV on mute. 

Keith started stirring and Lance rubbed his back slowly, trying to soothe him back to sleep.It didn’t work. “‘M sorry.” Keith mumbled into the other’s chest.

“Don’t be Keithy, you need the sleep.” Lance began carding his fingers through his friend’s black hair.

The pale man stretched and settled back into place. “Have you seriously been watching TV without sound?”

“Mhm. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“If you keep playing with my hair I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“I think it’s pretty clear that I want you to sleep, Keithy.” Lance said, leaning down to kiss the top of Keith’s head.

“No. I’ll fuck with my sleep schedule.”

“I’ll make sure you sleep tonight then.” Lance still hadn’t stopped playing with his friend’s hair.

“Mm. You better.” And with that, Keith was asleep.

***

“This is your fault, you know. You let me sleep.” Keith said, sitting on top of Lance, they were still on the couch- the Cuban said he was going to try and sleep. “Plus, you said you would make sure I would sleep.”

“So, you’re not tired? Not at all?” Lance was smirking.

“I don’t trust your smirk, but nope. I’m not tired.”

“You know you’re like five years old, right?” Lance was laughing. 

“No, I’m just someone who was right. I told you this was going to happen if you let me sleep all day.”

Lance shrugged. “You didn’t sleep last night.”

“And now I’m not going to sleep tonight.”

“I can tire you out.” Lance was smirking again but before Keith had a chance to reply Lance kissed him then flipped them so Keith was below him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. You’re going to cum on just my cock.” Lance said, biting one of Keith’s lips. “How does that sound, Kitten?”

Keith responded by attaching himself to Lance’s mouth. When they broke apart for air they used the opportunity to take their shirts off. Lance pushed Keith back down on the couch and sucked one his nipples, rolling the other between his fingers before switching. Once they were both hard he moved back up to Keith’s mouth. The pale man groaned into the kiss when Lance’s tongue ran along his teeth. Pale hands roamed across tan chest and soon Keith was trying to pull down Lance’s pants and boxers. The Cuban pulled back from the kiss.

“You’re not being patient Kitten. I’m the one in charge here so just lay back and let me do the work. Or do I have to tie you up so you’ll behave?”

Keith shook his head. “I don’t like being tied up, Lance...” Keith thought of the times he had been captured by enemies and all of the different space cells he’d been in, it wasn’t fun.

“I’m sorry, Keith, I didn’t know. Do you want to keep going or do you want to stop?” Lance ran a hand through Keith’s hair, waiting for his response..

“No, I want to keep going.” Keith smiled and leaned up to kiss his friend. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, I haven’t done anything but listen. Are you ready?” The Cuban asked, lowering his head to kiss the black haired man again, who nodded. The kiss didn't lose any heat and Lance’s tongue went right back to exploring and Keith sucked on it, making Lance moan. “Kitten...”

The tan man began to suck, creating hickeys, on the other’s chest. As he did so the two men worked on removing the rest of their clothes. “Kitten you’re so cute under me. I should leave these marks everywhere- this way your coworkers will know you’re mine.” Keith internally keened at the thought of being actually Lance’s. In a way he was but not completely. “We don’t have lube out here Kitten.”

“Use your spit.” Keith said, reaching down between them to begin stroking Lance. “I don’t wanna move.” Keith bit at Lance’s collar bone.

Lance smirked at the man below him. “Are you sure you can take that Kitten?” Keith responded by biting a different spot harder, then licking at it. He moved up to Lance’s neck and began to mark him. “Fine, but I’m prepping you. I don’t want to hurt you, princess.” Lance kissed Keith when he pulled away. Lance put his fingers into Keith’s mouth. “Come on, Kitten. Why don’t you suck a little, huh?” Keith did as he was told with lidded eyes, it rarely happened but Lance recognized that the other was going into subspace. It didn’t take long before Keith was prepped. 

“Daddy…” Keith’s voice was basically a whisper.

“You’re so cute Kitten.” Lance kissed Keith and pushed himself in. “I’m making sure you cum untouched tonight.” Keith whined when Lance pushed himself in. He began at a slow pace, teasing Keith. He purposely missed his prostate.

“Please...” Keith whined again. “Daddy...” Keith scratched down Lance’s back. 

“What Kitten? What do you want? You have to use your words.” Lance grinned as he hit right on his prostate.

“Daddy! Yes! There, please. More.” The black haired man moaned as Lance hit it again. And again. And again.

“Kitten, we just barely started and you want more already? I’m supposed to be tiring you out.”

“But,” Keith whined when Lance missed his prostate again, “Daddy it feels good.” The Cuban began thrusting faster, rolling his hips as he went down. Soon Keith wasn’t able to speak. “Mmm. Ahh. Dad- AHH!”

“You’re doing so good, Kitten. I’m so glad I get to fuck you like this. I get to fuck you into the couch, nail you to the cusions. I get to make you speechless. So. Fucking. Good.” Lance punctuated each of those words with a hard thrust directly hitting Keith’s prostate everytime.

“AHHH!” Keith screamed, yes screamed, when Lance hit his spot again. A tear dripped down the pale man’s face. Lance began thrusting faster, sweat forming on his forehead. He decided Keith had enough teasing and stopped missing his spot. Keith was close, and so was Lance.

“Come on Kitten. You’re almost there.” Lance kept up his pace and soon Keith was cumming on their chests, Lance continued to pound into him, going after his own orgasm. The pale man was shaking with overstimulation and more tears streamed from his eyes- all from pure pleasure. Keith was moaning as he was being thrust up and down on the couch. Keith was fully settled in his subspace and whined as Lance continued to thrust- precum providing extra lubricant allowing Lance’s cock to slide in and out easier.

“I’m almost there Kitten, you’re doing so so so good.” Lance could barely keep up with himself. With one final thrust he fucked the black haired man until he came inside and kept going until he was done. Keith was spasming and Lance caught his breath. “You did great, princess. I’m so proud of you.” Tan fingers worked through black hair. “Let’s take a hot bath, okay?” Keith nodded in complete bliss. The Cuban pulled out and got a washcloth to quickly clean them up before carrying his friend to the bathroom. “The counter is gonna be cold, I’m sorry.” He kissed his friend’s temple and set him down on the sink.

“You’re right. ‘S cold.” The pale man pouted and curled into himself while the Cuban plugged the tub and filled it with hot water. 

“Here,” Lance put Keith into the tub, “I’m going to throw some towels in the dryer, okay?” The man in the tub nodded. The tan man kissed the top of the pale man’s head and left to throw the towels in the dryer then returned, sinking in behind his friend. “How are you feeling?” The younger asked as Keith snuggled into the crook of his neck.

“Warm. It’s nice.”

“Yeah?” The tan man was carding through his hair again and smiling.

It wasn’t long before Keith had fallen asleep against Lance, before the water could get cold he unplugged the tub and quickly settled Keith over the side to grab the towels. He wrapped himself and then did the same to the sleeping man, he was carried to his bedroom and Lance settled in behind him. “Goodnight, Keithy.” The brown haired man smiled to himself and curled around his friend once the blankets were pulled around them, waiting to fall into his own sleep.

***

Lance woke up and he was crying, he didn’t know why but he was. Keith wasn’t awake, which the Cuban was thankful for; he didn’t want to wake his friend. He readjusted so he was lying on his back and Keith immediately sought out the tan man, practically laying on top of him. Lance smiled at the snoring person he was laying with and carded through his hair, trying to fall back asleep. He eventually did, but it didn’t come easy.

***

The next time Lance woke the sun was up and Keith was already awake, scrolling through his phone. The Cuban wrapped his arms around the pale man. “G’morning.”

“Why were you crying?” Keith, who had put down his phone when he noticed his friend had woken up, asked- his voice was dripping with concern and worry.

“Dunno, actually.” Lance yawned. “I just woke up crying so I figured since I didn’t know I should just go back to sleep. It took a bit but I did. Did I wake you, is that how you knew?”

“Your eyes are red and puffy and your face has a lot of tear stains. Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You couldn’t sleep the night before, slept all day, and then I had to fuck you to get you to sleep. It didn’t seem fair for me to wake you when I didn’t even know why I was crying.”

The Korean man kissed Lance. “I don’t care if you knew why or not, and fuck fair. If you’re crying and need me then you wake me. Okay?” Lance nodded.

***

The two were out grocery shopping, Lance was still a little upset and was practically clinging to Keith, holding his hand and never more than three steps away from him. They were looking for something in the spices and Lance was holding Keith from behind when a girl, who looked to be no more than 25, came up to them. “Uhm, excuse me. Could you, like, not do that?”

Keith and Lance looked at each other confused. “Not do what?” The Cuban man asked. 

“You guys are like… all over each other. I’m not against you people but-”

“Leave us alone. If us standing here and looking at spices is bothering you then that’s your problem. Nobody is saying you have to look at us.” Lance said. Keith tensed, he was reminded of the things people who say to him in the orphanage. This was one of the things Shiro was working with him on- self love and acceptance. He didn’t think he was wrong, he didn’t think love was wrong, at least not anymore. Keith could just never completely get over it and moments like this made him feel small and vulnerable. Keith didn’t hear the rest of the conversation but eventually the girl left them alone.

“Are you okay, princess?” Lance kissed the side of Keith’s head, who just nodded. Then he grabbed the spice they were looking for and looked over their list. 

“That was the last thing. Did you need anything else?” The Aisan man asked his friend.

“No, we’re good. Let’s go.” Lance kissed him again.

The two checked out and put the groceries into Keith’s sidecar, this was the only reason he had it. After they were home and everything was put away, Keith still wasn’t back to himself and Lance was worried.

“Hey,” Lance set a hand on the other’s shoulder, “I wanna talk. Do you wanna go sit in the living room?” Keith nodded and followed his friend out and sat on the couch, farther away from him than normal. Lance wasn’t having it so he set Keith in his lap. “That girl in the store, she was ridiculous. There is nothing wrong with what we were- what we are- doing. Okay?” The older man nodded and leaned into the other. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just got reminded of shit from when I was a kid and all. Stupid kids in the orphanage.”

“Stupid is right. New rule, nobody is allowed to say mean things to you. I’m placing a protective order. My Keithy isn’t allowed to get hurt again. You’ve had far too much of that.” Lance kissed the side of Keith’s head. Lance’s Keithy. Lance’s. The Cuban had no idea how Keith felt whenever he said something like that. Everytime Lance said something about Keith being his, he was elated, but ultimately would have to remind himself that it wasn’t in the way he wanted, the way he craved.

***

The two were eating breakfast, Keith started work tomorrow. Lance was unusually quiet. “Okay, what’s up?” 

The Cuban looked up from his food. “What-”

“Don’t ask me what I mean. Why’re you so quiet? What’s wrong, Lance?”

The one in question moved his food around on his plate. “What if while you’re gone I,” he took a deep breath, “I start drinking? Or if I get drunk and fuck someone. I just, I don’t trust myself. When we’re around each other I don’t feel the need to drink. I mean, of course, sex is still very much a thing- but it’s different. I’m not fucking everyone I see, and it’s not meaningless. I just don’t want to go back- I want to keep going forward.”

“Lance, you may not trust yourself but I trust you. The fact that this is something you’re worried about means you’re not going backward. Even if you do then we’ll work through it. We’ll do it together. I trust you. This will be a great way to show that you can trust yourself. You haven’t touched alcohol in how long now? After you allowed yourself to start grieving, you’ve been better.”

Lance was tearing up by the end of what Keith said. “You didn’t have to go and do that.” He said, chuckling.

“If it helped, and I hope it did, then I absolutely had to do that. Today is your day. We’ll do whatever you want- aside from tying me up.” Keith laughed a little.

“Am I, uhm, am I allowed to ask why you don’t like being tied up? It's your limit and I’m not going to do anything to try and change that, I’m just curious. Especially since you said you didn’t have any triggers.”

“I mean it’s not really a trigger- more like I just freeze up.”

“Keith, that’s a trigger.”

“How? I’ve never been… yeah. How is that a trigger?”

“Okay, Keith, I need you to listen carefully- you don’t have to have been sexually abused to have triggers. Triggers can be literally anything. Remember how Hunk made those things that tasted like garlic knots and I started crying? That was a trigger, it reminded me of home and it made me sad because I missed my family. Do you understand?” Lance had slept around a lot, but he always got consent and made sure to talk about triggers and limits and boundaries beforehand. “Because if not, we’re not having sex until you do. Which is okay, I don’t want to hurt you.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands.

“I get it, I understand. Anything about getting captured or caught, tied up, cuffed, y’know. It just reminds me of space and missions and it’s just too much.”

“Okay, that’s really good to know. Is there anything else?”

“No, there’s nothing else, I promise.” Lance quickly kissed Keith. “Now, what did you want to do today?”

“Facemasks and a movie marathon?” 

“If that’s what you want to do then it’s what we’ll do.”

The two men spent their day cuddling and watching movies. Keith was glad to see Lance so happy and relaxed. It made him feel better about leaving him for work tomorrow. When they were ready to go to sleep Keith asked Lance to sleep in his bed. “Hey, uh, Lance?”

“Yes, Keithy?”

“Would you wanna sleep in my room tonight?” Keith felt awkward asking, not only was he supposed to be helping Lance be more independent, but he knew Lance wasn’t his boyfriend. Keith felt like he was taking advantage of Lance for asking him to sleep in his bed.

“Of course.” Lance smiled and shut the door to his room and the two settled in Keith’s bed. Well, Lance settled and pulled Keith close to him while the pale man couldn’t relax. “What’s wrong? Nervous about tomorrow?”

Keith shook his head. “No. They hired me for a reason. I just, I don’t know. I felt weird asking you to sleep here.”

“Why? I ask you all the time.”

“I dunno.”

“Keith...”

“Okay, okay. We’re not dating or anything and I felt selfish and like you would think I was taking advantage of you or something. And that’s not to pressure you or anything, I know you’re not ready for anything else yet- and even if you were you don’t owe me anything.”

Lance pulled Keith closer and buried his face in the crook of his neck, pressing a light kiss. “Okay, one you aren’t selfish. Two, you’re most certainly not taking advantage of me. Three, I assure you that when I’m ready I’m taking you out on one of the greatest fucking dates you’ve ever been on.” Keith was glad it was dark because he knew he was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show that Keith still has his stuff going on. So yeah! Also mechanic Keith and tattoo artist Keith are my favorites.
> 
> Also, did the fake out at the beginning work? :p


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo. More healing shit. Lmao, real bad at summaries. I lowkey think I'm gonna just start putting random stuff here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, would yous guys want my Insta? I have a couple people who really like this story and interact with it a lot. I don't post a lot on it, but I can totally put it out if yous guys want!
> 
> Oh, and also I saw a post on Insta that said it could be considered offensive/racist to write "The Cuban..." or "The Asian..." and I never considered it before, I always thought of another way of describing them to avoid saying their names too often. If you all think it's offensive/racist let me know and I'll stop it, and go back and edit it out of all my previous chapters (and double check my one shot to make sure it's not in there as well).
> 
> Also also, I might transfer all of my fics I have on Wattpad to here (two ongoing Klance fics because what else would I write lol). 
> 
> My favorite thing in the entire world is when I capitalize something and forget to turn it off so I'm suddenly yelling, it makes it even funnier if it's a name. I almost just had KEITH in the middle of a really soft moment and would have totally ruined it lol. Okay, I'll stop rambling, enjoy!

Keith’s alarm had woken the both of them and Lance pulled his friend closer to him. “Noooooo. Stay.”

“Lance, I have to get ready.” Keith rolled over to face the tan man, his tone was filled with fake annoyance but his face was filled with adoration. Lance was pouting and Keith rolled his eyes. “Okay, we can have five more minutes.” Lance smiled and pulled Keith closer to him. 

The five minutes passed way too quickly for the liking of the two men. However, Keit did have to get up and get changed, Ron called and said Keith that they had jumpsuits and after today he would wear those for work. Lance was holding a paper bag when Keith came into the living room. “What’s that?” He laughed.

“I made you lunch. It’s not cold because I didn’t know if they had a fridge there or not. I wanted to be a good housewife.”

“Housewife?” Keith laughed and took the bag from Lance, setting it aside, then pulled him into a hug. Lance kissed his friend and looked at the clock on the wall.

“You have to go. I don’t want you to be late, Keithy.”

“You might actually be a housewife.” With a few more kisses Lance placed a final one on Keith’s cheek before the black haired man left.

When Keith got there Ron showed him around, said today he would be doing some basic checks and all, he had his two best people in today. Keith would be shadowing one, a girl, named Kellie; the other was a person named Jay and they would be there to make sure they didn’t get behind while Keith was in training. Ron also showed Keith where his locker was and explained that break time was optional but highly encouraged- at the very least for lunch. Phones were okay, they were all adults and could manage themselves, unless Ron noticed a drop in performance or that they were becoming too distracting. 

Ron was incredibly relaxed. “And if you ever have an issue with a customer or another employee just let me know and I’ll do what I can- it’s happened before, especially with our more feminene employes, and sadly it won’t be the last. I about beat someone once, cornered this girl we had workin’ here a few years back. We don’t tolerate that shit here.” Keith nodded, he was really happy to hear that this was an inclusive and positive environment. 

Kellie was running late so Ron told him to just relax until she got there, he put his lunch in his locker and texted Lance. 

So far so good, Ron is really chill.

Im really happy for u keithy!! Ur gonna have the best day and i cant wait to hear all about it!!!!! <3 <3 <3

Someone walked in and Keith slid his phone in his pocket. “Hey, I’m Kellie. You Keith?” The man smiled and nodded. “Great! That’s your preferred name, right? Do you like being called anything else?”

The black haired man could just imagine Lance telling her ‘Kitten’. “Keith is the only thing I go by, thanks for asking.”

“Good! Ron realized he completely forgot to ask and wanted me to double check on my way in. Male pronouns, too right?” Keith nodded. “Great! Follow me and we’ll get started!” Kellie started walking towards the main room, Keith followed. “Now, Ron said you were really good with bikes and not the best with cars so you’re going to help me with this ‘Vette we got in yesterday. She needs an oil change and an engine check.”

The rest of Keith’s day went by smoothly- Kellie was great and if he made a mistake she didn’t make him feel like he was stupid. Once the Corvette was done everyone spent the rest of the day on the bikes. Ron checked in with them after Keith’s shift the pale man told him as such and the manager made sure that their shifts would line up so he could continue to shadow her. 

When Keith got home he found Lance laying in Keith’s bed, he had been crying but was now asleep.

***

Lance had just locked the door after Keith left and took a shower, he was drying off and scrolling through his phone when Keith texted him, he responded and got dressed. He noticed that there was a lot of laundry so he took it upon himself to do that as well. The tan man cleaned the house then when he was done he couldn’t figure out what to do. He considered looking for a job but stopped himself, knowing that while he was getting better he couldn’t get a job in his state.

This made him feel a little useless, like he was taking advantage of Keith. He went to watch some TV, to take his mind off his… well, mind. The tan man really wanted to text Keith, ask him if it was still going well but knew that he couldn’t. He couldn’t cling to Keith, he had to let him work and not distract him or leave him a ton of texts to return to and annoy him. He decided to call his mom and give her an update. Lance calls her about once a week. 

“Hola, mamá.”

"¡Lance, mí mijo!" The woman paused for a moment. "¿Que pasa? Te noto enfadado."

"Estoy bien, just having a rough day is all."

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

"It's just… Keith started work today and I realized I'm not really doing anything. I just sit around the house all day and don't contribute. I mean, I cook and clean and stuff but he's doing so much for me mamá. Today's made me realize I can't really do much without him. Not only that but when I get really bored my brain is telling me to just find the nearest bar. Supongo que ahora me siento inútil."

"Lance, mijo, no eres inútil. Usted mismo lo dijo, tú cocinas y limpias. Ayudas, si Keith no pudiera sostenerte junto con él, lo habría dicho. No solo eso, sino que aún te estás recuperando. Vas a tener estos pensamientos y está bien. Lo único que importa es que no actúes sobre ellos. Tienes formas saludables de evitar los malos hábitos. Aún te estás curando."

"Gracías, mamá. How's um… how's he doing?" Lance was referring to his father. During one of his phone calls he had given his mother permission to tell the family about everything that had been going on. His father hadn't been as understanding and went to a hotel after a fight with his mother.

"Me ha invitado a almorzar mañana para hablar, ya viene."

"Eso es bueno. Los siento que ustedes tuvieron una pelea por mí. Realmente no quería ser un gran problema para nadie, y mucho menos para ustedes." He slipped into full Spanish now, something he only did when he was feeling extremely angry or extremely sad. He was the latter.

"Lance, no eres un problema. Este es exactamente el tipo de cosas sobre las que voy a hablar con tu padre..." She stopped. "No te preocupes por eso, mijo. Te amoo, tu padre te ama. Todos te queremos."

Lance can feel himself choking up. He hates crying. "Tengo, eh, tengo que irme, mamá. Te amo." He hung up and began to cry. He couldn't find comfort. He was alone. He really just wanted Keith. He wanted to hug Keith and be told everything was going to be okay. He went into Keith's room and laid down, soon falling asleep.

***

Keith desperately wanted to lay with Lance and be there when we woke up, but he was covered in grease, oil, and whatever else. He regretfully left the bedside and grabbed a t-shirt and pyjama shorts before heading to the bathroom to shower. He took as little time as possible while making sure he was still clean. After completing his shower in record time he went back to bed, Lance was awake.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to lay down but I was covered in oil and shit.” Keith threw the clothes in his hamper, well, where his hamper usually was. Keith left the clothes there in favor of comforting his friend, who still hadn’t answered him. He was just… laying there. “Lance?” At least he looked at him this time. “Can I lay down with you?” The older didn’t want to do anything without Lance’s permission, not in this state. Luckily, the tan man nodded and Keith slid under the covers with him. Lance slowly wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him impossibly close. “What happened, Lance?”

Though he wouldn’t outwardly admit it, Keith was worried Lance was drinking. He trusted Lance, he really did. The black haired man was just worried because of how concerned Lance was about it. He was worried that his friend had gotten into a loop of worrying about it and then actually doing it, if that made any sense.

“Just a rough day.” His voice was rough, but Keith couldn’t smell any alcohol. That was a good sign, he had come too far too backslide now. Too far to start over.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance shook his head and buried it further onto Keith’s shoulder. The older responded by tightening his hold on his friend. Lance wanted to tell Keith about what was going on, he still didn’t know that Lance’s father had been staying in a hotel; that his parents had gotten into a fight about him. He didn’t want Keith to know how useless he really was.

“You don’t have to. But if you do then I’m here. I care about you.” Keith truthfully wanted to add that he loved him, but wasn’t sure how that would be perceived. He didn’t think that he was in love with Lance, but he did love him. Not like a friend but not in love with him, his thoughts weren’t making sense today.

It didn’t take long before the two fell asleep, luckily Keith plugged his phone in before he showered otherwise he wouldn’t have had an alarm to wake him for work. “Hey, Lance. Do you want me to call out today?”

“No, this is your second day. I’ll be alright. I might see if Pidge or Hunk want to hang out, or maybe go and see my family.”

“Okay, just call me if you need me. They’re really relaxed about phones.” Lance nodded. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Lance pecked Keith’s lips and shook his head. “No, go.”

Keith nodded and got up to change, he made sure to be quick about it so he could have some extra time with Lance before leaving. They spent it cuddling on the couch and, just as he did yesterday, Lance kissed him goodbye as Keith left for a day that was mostly the same as yesterday.

***

Pidge and Hunk were both at work so Lance went to see his family. When he got to their farm he found that only Veronica and Rachel were home but he found he was grateful for that. He wasn’t sure he was up for too many people today. 

“Lance!” Rachel said when she opened the door. She pulled him inside with a hug. “What’s up? How’s life at Keith’s?” He laughed at his sister and Veronica walked into the room to see her two siblings and hugged Lance as well.

“It’s good, Keith’s been great. He’s really hospitable.” Veronica wiggled her eyebrows at her brother’s response. “It’s not like that, at least… not yet. I’m not- I’m not ready.”

“Right. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry, Roni. We’ve talked about it, I know how he feels and he knows how I could, or would, feel if Allura hadn’t left me feeling this way, you know?” The sisters nodded solemnly. “Okay, I didn’t come here to bring down the mood. I came to talk to you guys, hang out with my family! Catch me up, tell me how you’ve all been!”

Three of them spent the day hanging out and talking. Rachel told him about how her class was going, they were getting really good at their simulations. Veronica told them about the outreach program, she was supposed to go back out into space again in about three days. Veronica also mentioned that her and Axca were getting more serious. Rachel didn’t have anyone yet, she alluded to a crush but wouldn’t give any details no matter how much her siblings pressed.

All in all it was a great day, he needed this. He needed to be able to relax. Soon, though it was time for him to go. Lance wanted to be there when Keith got home- he didn’t get to hear about his first day but he was damn sure he was going to hear about his second day,

He got there just before Keith did, and he was once again covered in stuff from work. “Hey Keith! I was going to hug you buuut… I think I’ll wait until after you shower.” They laugh and Lance smacks Keith’s ass when he turns around. It wasn’t anything but for fun, neither of them were in the mood for sex but it was still funny for Lance to watch Keith’s face tinge red.

After the pale man showered he and Lance sat in the living room and talked about how his new job was going, then they both went to their respective rooms for the night.

***

There had been nothing special to note about Keith’s final work day of the week. It went just like the two before it. Keith had woken up happy on Sunday because he and Lance could spend the day together. When he walked by his friend’s room, however, he heard noises that didn’t make him happy. Lance was crying and muttering out broken phrases that couldn’t be heard through the door. The black haired man knocked, not wanting to enter right away if the younger was awake. When nothing happened he slowly opened the door and saw a sleeping, sweat soaked Lance.

He looked like he was in the worst pain he could have ever been in and Keith’s very soul shattered. He tried to wake him without touching him- not knowing what the dream was about- when that didn’t work he laid down behind him, hoping he would wake soon. In Keith’s research about how to help Lance he saw that this was a possibility, and given all that had happened he did further research on nightmares just to be prepared. He was glad he did because this was the start of Lance’s nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //SPANISH TRANSLATIONS- with the help of my friend. Spanish is her first language, so if anything is wrong blame her :p lol. My friend that normally helps me with translations was given a break from my Caucasian self. She's Puerto Rican and my friend that helped me with this chapter is Mexican. I figured I should give regional background in case any of the wording or spelling changes per their region. Yes, I know Lance is Cuban but I don't know or have contact with anybody who's Cuban sooo we have my two wonderful ladies helping me out and putting up with my bullshit lmao//
> 
> Hola, mamá. = Hello, mama.
> 
> ¡Lance, mí mijo! = Lance, my son!
> 
> ¿Que pasa? Te noto enfadado. = What's wrong? You sound upset.
> 
> Estoy bien = I'm okay
> 
> ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello? = Do you want to talk about it?
> 
> mamá = mama
> 
> Supongo que ahora me siento inútil. = I just feel useless right now.
> 
> Lance, mijo, no eres inútil. Usted mismo lo dijo, tú cocinas y limpias. Ayudas, si Keith no pudiera sostenerte junto con él, lo habría dicho. No solo eso, sino que aún te estás recuperando. Vas a tener estos pensamientos y está bien. Lo único que importa es que no actúes sobre ellos. Tienes formas saludables de evitar los malos hábitos. Aún te estás curando. = Lance, my son, you are not useless. You said so yourself, you cook and clean. You help, if Keith couldn't support you two he would have said so. Not only that, but you're still recovering. You're going to have these thoughts and it's okay. The only thing that matters is that you don't act on them. You have healthy ways to avoid bad habits. You're still healing.
> 
> Gracías, mamá. = Thanks, mama.
> 
> Me ha invitado a almorzar mañana para hablar, ya viene. = He invited me out to lunch tomorrow to talk, he's coming around.
> 
> Eso es bueno. Los siento que ustedes tuvieron una pelea por mí. Realmente no quería ser un gran problema para nadie, y mucho menos para ustedes. = That's good. I'm sorry you guys got into a fight because of me. I didn't mean to be this much of a problem for anyone, much less you guys.
> 
> Lance, no eres un problema. Este es exactamente el tipo de cosas sobre las que voy a hablar con tu padre... = Lance, you are not a problem. This is exactly this kind of thing I'm going to talk to your father about...
> 
> No te preocupes por eso, mijo. Te amoo, tu padre te ama. Todos te queremos. = Don't worry about it, my son. I love you, your father loves you. We all love you.
> 
> Tengo, eh, tengo que irme, mamá. Te amo. = I have, uh, I have to go, mama. I love you.
> 
> Also, you can't convince me that Lance doesn't text like that. Sorry not sorry :p
> 
> Also also, I write my notes and shit as I write the chapter so that I can remember to say everything- that's why they're so scattered. I'm just hella ADHD xD


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello. Welcome to my random shit. I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to put random things here. 
> 
> Today's random thing is that I got my fics over from Wattpad and put them here! :D

It had been two weeks since Lance’s nightmares began, he was having them every night. Sometimes he would wake up, other times he wouldn’t. It was hard for Keith to watch him suffer like this. Screaming or crying in his sleep and not being able to do anything. The contents of the dreams ranged from actual memories to scenarios that his brain had concocted to touture him. Neither of them could decide whether it was the memories or the fiction that were the worst and Lance had begun to fear sleep.

Listening to Lance relive the days in the war were heartbreaking because almost all of them were when Keith was away. The most recurring of those was the time Lance died, the first time Keith heard that he scream he bolted awake thinking Lance was hurt, but when he finally woke Lance he found out what happened. That scream haunts Keith’s own dreams and echos in his head. That scream makes Keith sob.

The fictional creations are hard as well. Lance calls for his team only to watch them all get slaughtered by one of the many enemies they faced. Those were the ones that had Lance shooting straight up and getting as close as humanly possible to Keith. Other nightmares included the mutilated bodies of his family or friends.

During the day everything was normal, Keith had gotten into the groove of his new job and all was going well. Nothing special other than the nightmares was happening; they weren’t having sex either; Lance was too tired. They often just spend their time cuddling on the couch with an exhausted Lance clinging to Keith for comfort.

This time, the nightmare was Lance being the one who killed his family- it came from his fear of not being able to save his family in time so his mind translated that to him being the killer. He woke up and Keith instantly began trying to calm him down, assuring him that everything was okay. Keith was holding Lance while he sobbed and caught his breath.

“What was it this time?” Keith kept his voice to a whisper.

“I killed my family...”

Keith continued to rub Lance’s back, holding him closer. He pressed a soft kiss to his temple, “I assure you that didn’t happen. You’re okay, your family is okay. You’re all safe.” Lance merely nodded and wrapped his long arms around his friend. 

“I’m really glad you’re here Keith. Thank you for doing all of this, for being with me, for everything.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Lance. I’m here for you. Are you ready to try and go back to sleep?” The tan man nodded and it took a minute to settle down and get comfortable. They were eventually able to go back to sleep, neither of them easily. 

***

The next few weeks passed by like this, though eventually Lance decided to start sleeping in his own room. The government stopped paying for Keith’s place and he was now fully financially independent. It was Sunday, Keith’s day off and Shiro had texted him asking if he and Lance wanted to come over to his and Adam’s place. Shiro said that Kosmo really missed Keith.

The only downside to the apartment that the government placed him in was that it wasn’t big enough for his pet- and the landlord was tentative about allowing the space wolf either way. So, Kosmo was with Adam and Shiro for the time being. The black haired man had said he would ask Lance and see.

Keith being told that Kosmo missed him, and his financial change, made him realize he could find a new place to live once his lease was up. He also thought that a move might help Lance, a change of environment, but it still wasn’t for another six months.

The man occupying Keith’s thoughts came out of his room, look tired as always. “Hey Lance. Shiro and Adam asked if we wanted to go to theirs today. Are you up for that?”

Even if Lance wasn’t he would tell Keith yes. He wouldn’t make him miss out on socializing just because he was losing sleep. “Yeah, that sounds great.” Lance mustered up a smile.

“Lance...” Keith got up from his chair to approach the other.

“No, it’s okay. I mean it, it’ll be nice to get out of the house for a bit.” 

“Are you sure?”

Lance placed a quick peck on the other’s lips. “Absolutely.” The brown haired man paused when he saw Keith’s laptop screen. “Houses?”

“Yeah, the lease is up in six months. I want Kosmo back so I’m looking at places. I was thinking a move might help you out, too?”

“You’d want me to still go with you?” The feeling in Lance’s chest was warm, the fact that Keith wanted him to go made him happy. “I mean, I don’t really do anything- especially lately...” Lance trailed off and looked to the side.

“Lance, if I cared about money or was worried I couldn’t pay for us I would tell you. It’s going to be okay, I promise.” The two embraced and Lance truly felt wanted. Keith actually wanted Lance around. “If you don’t want to move we don’t have to?” Keith added, pulling away.

“I mean, we don’t know how much longer I’ll be with you- I assume you’ll want me gone at some point. It’s up to you.”

“Oh.., uh. Yeah. Right.” Keith tried to go sit back down but Lance grabbed his hand.

“Keith...?” He sounded concerned.

It took Keith a moment to decide whether or not he wanted to tell Lance the truth, he decided it would be better to do that than come up with something else. After all, they did say they were going to communicate, communication didn’t include hiding feelings. “I just forgot that it was temporary. But I have to remember that we aren’t actually together. It’s okay, though! I promise. It isn’t your fault, and nothing is going to happen until you’re ready.”

Lance stepped closer, holding Keith’s arms. “Are you saying you  _ want _ me to move in?” He had a small smirk playing on his lips and his tone caused Keith to tint red. He decided to tease him further by leaning close to his ear. “After all, it would make this,” he bit the pale earlobe, “much easier.” When Keith didn’t answer the tan man tried a different tactic. “I asked you a question, it’s rude not to answer.” Lance’s hot breath on his neck made Keith weak in his knees, he had to hold on to Lance when a wet tongue licked a stripe up his neck.

“Daddy...” Keith whispered in a high pitched voice.

“I need an answer.” He licked again, this time in a different spot and brushed his teeth across bare shoulder, thank to Keith’s tank top. 

“I’d like it if you moved in.” Keith gasped a little as the younger bit down a little.

“I’d like it, too.” Lance slid his hands up Keith’s shirt, ghosting over his nipples. “Do you want to take a shower before we go?” His mouth was back at Keith’s ear.

“Yes, please.” Keith sounded breathless and that was all it took for Lance to grab him by the thighs and lift him up, crashing their lips together and using Keith’s lack of balance to his advantage as ground into the pale man.

It wasn’t long before the older man was pinned to the shower wall with hot water spraying the two down. Lance was using his knee to put pressure on Keith’s cock, making the other’s back arch off of the wall only to be shoved back down by Lance. “Behave.” He said, adding another mark to the pale collar bone.

“Daddy, please. I need you to fuck me. Please, pound me, please, Daddy, please. I want you, I need you. Fill me up, Daddy, please.”

“Well, you’re asking so nicely. I guess you deserve to get what you want. But the question is how do you want it? Should I just bend you over? Or against the wall, just like this? Turn you around and see how long you can keep standing?”

Lance had grabbed a fistfull of Keith’s hair and tugged, causing him to cry out. “It’s your choice, Daddy… ahhh!” His hair was tugged again.

“My choice, huh? How about I just bend you over then?” Keith whined at the thought and Lance quickly, and roughly, had him kneeling and face on the floor of the shower with his ass in the air. Lance had grabbed a bottle of lube before they got in the shower. He was already lathering himself and spreading excess around Keith’s hole. “Are you ready, Kitten?” Keith nodded and Lance instantly set a brutal pace, hitting Keith’s prostate repeatedly. They didn’t have too much time before they were supposed to leave so Lance was pounding into the man below him.

After Lance found out that bindings were a trigger for Keith they had a more in depth conversation about what was okay and what wasn’t- as well as what was liked. It was already known that the two were sexually compatible but Lance didn’t know just how compatible until this conversation. Keith loved to basically be used. He loved it rough, hard, and fast. Keith wasn’t opposed to slow and passionate, he just much preferred to be spanked and nailed into whatever surface they were on.

And that is exactly what Lance was doing to him now. Spanking him. “You’re so needy today, Kitten.” He spanked the other again, leaving red handprints on pale skin. “Fuck, you’re so tight. We haven’t done this in awhile so you’re more sensitive, too.” Lance continued to abuse Keith's prostate, holding him up by the hips and most certainly leaving bruises. Keith began to moan louder than the small whines he was emitting earlier.

“Daaaaaaddyyy… ahhh. Shit, yes, yes, YES, fuck!” Keith was spewing out nonsensical words and Lance had stopped talking because he was losing breath. “Ahhhhh! Daddy, I’m, I’m, I’m-” That was all the warning Lance got before Keith was cumming, the warm water of the shower rushing it down the drain. Lance’s cock getting squeezed in Keith’s ass. “Daddy, cum in me. Daddy I need you to fill me up. Please, Daddy. Cum in me.” Lance’s cock twitched inside of Keith’s wet hole. He pounded with renewed energy, the wet sounds and skin slapping into more skin. 

“God, Kitten.” It didn’t take much longer for Lance to cum, filling Keith as he did. “Fuck, princess. I should find a way to plug you up. Wouldn’t you want to feel me inside you all day?”

“I’ll get hard again if you keep talking like that.”

Lance helped his friend stand and clean up his hole. The rest of the shower was spent with Lance doing everything possible for Keith, including a head massage. When all was said and done, and Lance ensuring Keith was okay to go out, they got dressed and soon were pulling up to Adam and Shiro’s house, not too far from the Garrison.

Lance rang the bell, keeping his arm around Keith’s waist to support him- he was having some trouble walking after their shower. “Hey guys! Come on in, Shiro’s in the backyard with Kosmo and everyone else.”

“Everyone else?” Keith didn’t realize there would be other people. He got worried about Lance, but he didn’t see any changes in the brown haired man- so he relaxed about it for now.

“Oh, yeah. Shiro wanted to get everyone together tonight but wouldn’t tell me why.”

Keith and Lance followed Adam to the backyard where Pidge was playing fetch with Kosmo. Coran and Shiro were talking by the grill. Matt, and Hunk were talking under an umbrella at a glass table. Lance walked Keith around so he could say hello to everyone then sat on the steps of the deck where Kosmo jumped on him. Shiro seemed to notice his limp and gave Keith a smirk.

“What do you think Shiro called everyone hee for?” Lance asked while petting Kosmo. The other responded with a shrug.

“No idea.”

Pidge sat down next to the two men. “Yo, Lance. I heard Rach has a little crush on someone but she won’t tell me who.”

“You either?” Lance groaned. “I have absolutely no idea. She won’t even tell me their pronouns!”

“Uuuggghhh. When she gets here I’m totally hounding her until she tells me.” Pidge and Rachel had gotten very close with each other, they’ve become great friends. “Do you know if Veronica’s coming?” 

“I didn’t even know this was happening until this morning, so no. I have no idea.” Lance laughed and pulled out his phone to text his sisters. The three of them were very close, the whole family was close but they just had a special bond. “Roni said her, Acxa, and Rach are gonna be here soon, they hit some traffic.”

“Good!” Matt called Pidge over to settle a debate between the Hunk and he. 

When she left Keith nudged Lance. “Hey, happiness looks good on you, Mcclain.” Lance smiled and gave Keith a quick peck on the lips.

“Thanks, princess. It feels good, too.” Lance’s smile was pure joy and it filled Keith’s heart to see Lance like this. To have him smile.

Once the three missing people arrived, with a very peppy Romelle in tow, Shiro began to serve the food. It was a basic barbeque until Adam yelled. “TAKASHI WHAT THE FUCK!” Everyone stared at Adam and Shiro knelt down, holding the ring that was on top of Adam’s burger. The two men embraced and Shiro was tearing up. All of the people started clapping and out of the corner of his eye Lance saw Rachel and Romelle cuddled up to each other. Lance put his arm around Keith and pulled him close. This was a great day.

Nobody stayed too long afterwards- wanting to give the two time to celebrate. Hunk and Lance talked a bit before leaving. Things were going well at the restaurant and Hunk was getting interviewed for a promotion soon, he would call Lance as soon as he knew what was going on.

***

When the two men got back to Keith’s- or rather now their- apartment Lance pulled Keith into him and gave him a passionate kiss. There wasn’t anything sexual behind it, it was intense and filled with emotion. When they had to pull away for air Keith was smiling. “What was that for?” Lance pressed their foreheads together.

“I just...” Lance took a breath. “I just really like you. I knew that before but today just made me realize how much I like you. I think I’m ready to take you on a date.”

Keith’s smile fell ever so slightly. “Lance...” He bagan, and saw the worry in the other’s eyes. “Today was pretty intense. We had sex for the first time in awhile, Shiro proposed to Adam, you saw your sisters with people they’re romantically involved with, and last night was one of your worst nightmares. I’m not doubting that you like me, I’m not. I’m just saying maybe we’ll let everything from today calm down then we can talk about it. I  _ really _ like you, too. I just want to make sure you’re doing this because you think you’re ready, not because other people have bee ready. Does that make sense?”

Lance’s smile all but disappeared as he took in Keith’s words. “I understand.” His voice almost cracked but didn’t. Lance wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t hurt, Keith knew he was.

“I like you, Lance. Really, I do. We’ve talked about it before. I just don’t want to do anything that could make you backslide or hurt anything between us.” Keith was talking to Lance’s back.

“Keith, please. It’s fine.”

“It’s clearly not.” 

Lance suddenly turned around. “I said it’s fine!” Keith flinched at the rise in the other’s volume and Lance softened his tense shoulders. “Shit. Keith, I- I’m sorry.”

The older stepped forward and opened his arms to offer a hug. Lance took it but pulled away too soon for Keith’s liking. For the first time in awhile Lance wanted a drink, he didn’t want to tell Keith that, though. He didn’t want his friend to feel like it was his fault- because it wasn’t. Lance’s brain was just being… mean. It was telling him that Keith was going to leave him behind like Allura.

“What’re you thinking, Lance?” 

“It’s not your fault.”

“I didn’t ask that, I asked what you were thinking.”

Lance bit his lip and took a long, deep breath. “I just started thinking that you… that you would leave me. Like Allura. Well, not in a sacrifice yourself for the Universe, but just leave me. I know you wouldn’t, I know you’re not going to. I just can't stop my brain and I just want something to numb it...” Lance’s eyes welled with tears. “Don’t let me out of the apartment, Keith.” He whispered. A single tear fell down his face. “I’m… I’m scared, I don’t- I don’t think I can trust myself.” Silent tears began to collect on Lance’s cheeks and Keith stepped forward to wipe them away.

“I’m going to let you do that to yourself again. I’m not. You smiling today, you were happy. You said it felt good. I’m not letting you take that away from yourself. Just look at how far you’ve come and it’s only been about two months. You’re doing great, all I’m asking for is a few more days, just to make sure. If, let’s say, in a week you feel like you still want to take me on a date then that’s what we’ll do. Okay? I promise.”

A small smile had returned to the tan man’s face. “What’s allowed in this week?”

Keith laughed a little as his friend stepped closer. “What do you mean?”

“Can I still kiss you?”

“Is that all you want to do?” Keith was shamelessly staring at Lance’s lips.

“Can you handle more than that, Kogane?” Lance stepped impossibly close.

This time Keith initiated the kiss, shoving his tongue into Lance’s mouth, who shoved him against the door. “How many times do I need to tell you,” Lance’s tan hand wrapped around Keith’s throat, “I’m. In. Charge.” The older’s eyes lidded and he slipped into subspace. Lance bit into Keith’s bottom lip and the response was a rewarding whine from the one against the door.

The younger did his favorite thing, rubbed his knee into Keith’s crotch who whined again. Lance slid the hand that wasn’t over Keith’s throat down into his pants, palming him through his underwear. “I want you so bad, Kitten. I can’t wait. Stripping you and getting you to the bedroom I need you now. Right here.” He spit into his hand then grabbed Keith’s cock and began stroking at a slow pace, but quickly building speed. “I’m going to make you cum just like this. You’re so needy. I want you to suck me off after this, I want to use your mouth. I want to fuck your throat. I’m going to fill you with my cum, have it drip down your chin. How would you like that Kitten?”

“Yes, daddy. Please.” Keith was already having a hard time speaking, the dirty talk and rapid stroking caused him to become close already. He finished shortly with a loud moan. “Daddy, I want you. Please.”

Lance let Keith get down on his knees and stood there as he watched Keith’s long, pale fingers take out his cock and immediately began to work it with his mouth. Spitting all over it. The blowjob was messy and both men loved it. It wasn’t long before Lance was buried deep in the other’s mouth and cumming.

“God… how… how are you so good at this?” Lance asked, but Keith was too blissed out in subspace to answer. Once Lance caught his breath he helped Keith up and pulled him into his lap on the couch. “Hey, princess,” he kissed the black haired man's temple, “you did really really really good. I’m so proud of you. Let’s get you changed and we could lay down, okay?” Keith, who was smiling, nodded with his eyes half closed. Soon they were both in bed, cuddling, and Keith was starting to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For time line the end of this chapter will mark fifty one days in story since the first chapter in the club. If that makes sense?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter deals a lot with death so please be careful when reading. I will provide a summary in the end notes so you don't miss anything but can skip reading if you need to! To skip the part dealing with death stop reading at "The two spent the next few days in the apartment just enjoying each other’s company before Keith had to go back to work, which would be tomorrow." and go to the end notes.

In the morning Keith was still slightly in subspace. Lance was holding him from behind, they both had boxers on but Keith liked skin to skin contact, especially in subspace. When Lance woke up he began running a hand over his chest to help him ease into the day. “You’re still in subspace aren’t you, princess?” The small hum and the pale boy nuzzling into Lance’s neck meant yes. The tan boy continued to run his hands over the other’s back and smirked. “You’re really cute.”

Keith pouted, yes pouted. “‘M not.” He put his face back ino Lance’s neck.

The tan man chuckled, blue eyes lighting up. “You absolutely are.”

Keith whined and buried further into his friend. “Daaaaddyyyyyyyy, stooop.” 

Lance was taken aback for a moment, he knew Keith wasn’t trying to do anything sexual or tease him and Lance actually blushed a bit. His friend had never called him that outside of sex before. Keith had fallen back asleep, still curled into his chest. 

Lance thought back to their conversation the night before, how Lance had to wait a few days. To ask Keith out again. He didn’t know if he could wait that long. All he wanted to do was pull Keith into him and kiss him until his lips fall off. Lance could do that now but, well, it wouldn’t be the same.

When Keith woke again he was no longer in subspace but still very clingy, but that wasn't a bad thing for Lance. Ron texted Keith sometime during the barbeque that the shop would be closed for the next couple of days because of electrical rewriting that needed to be done- there was almost a huge fire Sunday.

Lance did what he had been wanting to do all morning- he pulled Keith into his lap and kissed him. It was nothing more than a kiss and the two enjoyed every second of it. It was deep and passionate, filled with emotion. But it held no other meaning, no hidden agenda. It was just a kiss. The two reluctantly had to pull away for air but didn’t travel too far from each other, their foreheads resting together, smiles on their faces.

“Good morning, princess.” Lance tilted up slightly to press a quick kiss to Keith’s nose.

“G’mornin’.” Keith grinned, his speech slurred a little with sleep.

“Would you want to go out and do something today? I want to make the most of these few days before your job steals you from me again. We could go see a movie or mini golfing? Get some lunch and ice cream? My treat.” Lance’s family was giving him some money every month, to help him out while he was with Keith. Lance put part of it in savings, part in a checking account for necessities, and allowed himself a small amount for fun things.

Keith laughed, flopping back down in the bed. “Sounds like you already have this planned out.”

Lance shifted so he was propped up on one elbow, angled towards Keith. “Maybe. Would you want to?”

“Is this a date or are we hanging out?” Keith asked, a little worried, but not worried enough that his excitement was overpowered.

“You said to wait a bit before taking you on a date, I wouldn’t do that without you saying it was okay first.” Lance pecked Keith’s cheek. Though both men were disappointed about it, they thought it would be smart to keep it as a hang out. Especially since Keith wanted to make absolutely sure that this was what Lance wanted- what he was ready for.

The two spent the next hour and a half in bed sharing chaste kisses and basking in each other’s company. When the time came for them to actually get out of bed and get ready for the day they clung to each other still and took a shower together.

“You’re so pretty, Keithy.” Lance said while washing the other’s hair- he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his neck where it met the shoulder. Keith smiled and Lance rinsed out his black hair. “Ready to get dressed?” He asked, hugging Keith from behind.

***

It didn’t take much longer for the two to leave the apartment, Lance planned the whole day and told Keith where to go. The first stop was a mini golfing place that Keith had never heard of or seen before. “C’mon, princess.” It was animal themed and honestly kind of cute. The two men had a lot of fun, both being very good at it- though Keith ended up winning by a few.

The second place was right across the street so they walked, it was a nice little café with ice cream. The two shared some fries and got ice cream after. The final spot was a movie that Lance got the tickets for while Keith was getting dressed. It was a horror movie, one that Keith had mentioned wanting to see. “How did you even remember I wanted to see this? I said it like once.” Keith said, laughing. As a reply Lance merely shrugged and got them some popcorn, candy, and soda.

***

“Awe, what’s wrong Kitten?” Lance smirked at the man laying below him.

“Please, daddy.” Keith whispered. “Please move.”

Lance was currently completely sheathed inside of Keith, not moving. “Can you not take it, Kitten?” Lance leaned his head down to bite at Keith’s collar bone, who only whined in response. “You should’ve behaved yourself during the movie, then.”

Keith had teased Lance all throughout the movie, lightly ghosting his hand over Lance’s thing, licking his lips, putting his hands between his own legs, the works. When they got to the car Keith continued by making obscene noises and ghosting over his legs.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I’ll be good, I promise. Please move, please.”

Lance licked up Keith’s body- starting as low as he could go and ending at his neck, going around to his ear, and biting the lobe. The only warning Keith got after that was a small, “Well, since you asked nicely.” And then Lance moved at a slow but rough pace, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in directly into Keith’s prostate. Soon, however, he was thrusting deep, not pulling out as far. “I’m gonna eat you out when this is done. You’re going to taste so good and look so pretty with me dripping out of you, Kitten. Make sure to cum on yourself because I’m going to eat that up, too. I’m really hungry tonight, Kitten. God, you’re going to taste so good.” Lance sped up even more and allowed Keith to jerk himself off, soon the pale man was shooting cum onto his stomach and chest with loud moans that ended in whines as Lance continued to nail him into the mattress. Keith’s ass clenched around Lance’s cock when he came, making it almost impossible for Lance to hold off on finishing as well, emptying out inside Keith as the pale ass milked the tan cock of everything it had.

When Lance had finished he wasted no time in licking up what he could off of Keith front. “Dios mio, Kitten. You taste divine as always.” When Lance lapped up what he could he pulled out of Keith hoisting his hips to keep the cum from spilling out of his ass, and shoved his tongue into the twitching hole. Keith keened as Lance ate him out and a few tears rolled down his cheeks from overstimulation. His body was so sensitive right now. The brown haired man’s moans vibrated around Keith’s rim and soon Lance was pulling away to finish up licking Keith clean.

To finish off, Lance pulled Keith in for a deep kiss, allowing their cum to mix together between their two mouths. Tongues travelled between mouths, sliding the mixture along with it. “What do you think, Kitten? Don’t we taste good?” Lance whispered low. Keith just hummed in response, eyes drifting closed.

“Hey, you can’t fall asleep just yet princess. Let’s get a shower first, alright?” Lance said, carding his hand through Keith’s messy hair.

***

The two spent the next few days in the apartment just enjoying each other’s company before Keith had to go back to work, which would be tomorrow. They were playing cards when Lance got a call from his mother, which he took in the other room. He still hadn’t told Keith about what was going on between his parents, he didn’t know how to explain that he was driving them apart and he was scared Keith would think he was a bad person for it.

Keith was organizing the cards in his hand when Lance returned. “Hey, I have to go to my family’s house.” Lance looked stressed. “My grandma fell, she’s in the hospital.”

“Lance, I’m so sorry. Do you want me to come with you?” Keith had stood and held open his arms, which the other gladly leaned into.

“I think it would be better for you to stay here. It’s nothing against you, there’s just already a lot of people and we’re all kind of stressed right now.”

“I understand, it’s okay. Let me drop you off though?” Keith looked at his friend and cupped his face. Lance nodded and the two left on a silent motorcycle ride to the McClain house. “Let me know if you or your family need anything, alright?” Keith said when Lance climbed off the bike. The tan man nodded and Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips and made sure he got in the door before driving off.

“Lance!” Rachel came up and hugged him tightly when he walked in. “It’s just you and I right now, Ronica is on her way, mom went to get dad, grandpa is at the hospital with Marco, Luis and all are at their house right now because they don’t want to scare the twins.”

“Do the twins know?”

His sister nodded. “They just thought it would scare them to be around everyone when abuela isn’t even out of surgery yet.”

“Wait, she’s having surgery?”

Another solemn nod from Rachel. “Her hip bone shattered and they have to remove bone fragments. It’s going to be awhile. When mom and dad get back we’re going to the hospital with them, Roni is going to meet us there.” This time it was Lance’s turn to nod. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Lance was scared. He didn’t want to lose his grandmother. He had seen too much death in his life to have it claim his grandmother so soon after the war ended.

“It’s too early to tell...”

The worry for his grandmother was taking up all of his brain, making him forget he was going to see his father today. When that very man walked through the door he avoided eye contact and went to embrace his mother.

***

The McClain family was crying in the hospital room, Alicia didn’t make it. She didn’t make it out of surgery, the surgery was going fine until she started seizing and then it was too late. Her body had too much stress and her heart just… stopped. Luis and Lisa brought the twins by, the doctors sewed up Alicia’s body and cleaned her up so that the McClains could say goodbye. She was going to be cremated and Lance’s mother would keep the urn.

***

It happened too fast to remember what led up to this moment, but the next thing Lance knew he was sitting in front of a liquor store drinking out of the bottle hidden in a brown paper bag. It wasn’t fair. Lance had watched people die so many times, too many for his age. He fought in a war and even killed. He lost his first real love to the war. It wasn’t even six months after and Lance was seeing death yet again- this time it was his own flesh and blood. He couldn’t take it.

When the bottle was empty he chucked it in the trash and started walking toward he and Keith’s apartment. He needed sleep. Maybe he would wake up and it would never have happened. Yeah, that’s it. This was just a dream. The walk was long but the cold night wasn’t the cause of Lance’s numbness. This was internal, his brain shut off, let go of emotions.

He stumbled with the lock and dropped his key, when he bent down to pick it up Keith opened the door. “Lance? I would have picked you up- what happened?” Keith’s sentence formed into a question when Lance fell as he tried to stand up. Keith easily caught him and brought him to sit on the couch.

“She didn’t make it.”

Keith pulled Lance into a tight hug and whispered to him. “I’m so so so sorry.”

“She didn’t even make it out of surgery. She was going to be okay but then, then she had a  _ fucking _ seizure and she...” Lance didn’t even finish his sentence. He was angry at the circumstances. “She was supposed to be okay! We couldn’t even see her body properly because they had half of it fucking covered!” Lance’s hands tightened to fists in Keith’s shirt and tears dripped off his cheeks.

Keith was silent as he held Lance, listening to his friend and trying to comfort him as best he could. Then he smelled the alcohol in Lance’s breath and a tear dripped down his own cheek. Keith was upset with himself for not seeing this coming. How could he not? This was a huge stress on Lance, of course he’d need something to cope and Keith... he wasn’t there. Keith didn’t know if Lance would take up drinking again and that worried him- Lance had been doing so much better.

Lance continued sobbing into his friend’s shoulder, clinging to him. Lance brought Keith into his lap and held him, trying to calm down. The pale man carded through Lance’s hair and rubbed circles into his back, trying to do what he could to show Lance he was there for him. That he wasn’t alone.

***

Lance wouldn’t let Keith call off work for the next day, Lance was going to go back to his family’s house in the morning and stay for a few days. No matter how many times Keith insisted, Lance refused. Eventually the two ate dinner and went to bed, where Keith couldn’t fall asleep. He was worried for Lance, who had luckily fallen asleep almost instantly. Even in sleep Lance didn’t let go of Keith, spooning him with a tight grip. It was only when Keith began to drift off did Lance have a nightmare- Keith didn’t need to guess what it was about.

***

Morning came very slowly, neither or the men got much sleep. Lance kept having nightmare after nightmare. One was so bad he ended up throwing up and Lance began to cry once more, but this time it was about how he had gotten drunk and disappointed Keith.

“Lance, no. You didn’t disappoint me.” Keith couldn’t say much more because Lance was already drifting back to sleep. The poor man was absolutely exhausted. Keith carried his friend and luckily that was the last either of them would wake up until morning. Lance packed, with the help of Keith, and then was dropped off at his family’s house.

***

Lance stayed with his family for a week and came back to Keith better than when he left. Lance told Keith he hadn’t drank anything since the last time, which was true. Lance had thought about it a couple of times, but he didn’t. Not even at her wake, which Keith knew because he attended. Lance was properly grieving this time, which was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION  
> Dios mio = My God
> 
> Abuela = Grandma
> 
> SUMMARY  
> Lance's grandmother fell and passed away during surgery and caused Lance to get drunk. He went and stayed with his family for a week and didn't let Keith take off any work days, except the day of his grandmother's wake. Lance only got drunk the once.
> 
> I skipped around a lot because I wanted to ensure that people who had to skip would only need to skip in this chapter.


	9. Chapter Nine

“Hey, how was your day?” Lance asked Keith when he walked in the door. As usual, Keith had taken his dirty work shoes off outside.

“It was good, slow but good. How about you?” Keith responded as he set his shoes in a bin by the door.

“We can talk after your shower, Keithy.” The tan man said, standing to kiss Keith’s cheek. “I put some clothes in the bathroom for you.”

Both men smiled. “Thank you, you didn’t have to.” Keith kissed Lance again before disappearing into the bathroom.

The truth was, Lance was still trying to wrap his head around how the day went. He got a call from his mom saying that his parents were getting a divorce. As much as she assured him it wasn’t his fault, Lance couldn’t help but think otherwise. The brown haired man became lost in thought as the vague sounds of Keith showering became his only background noise. It had been two and a half weeks since his grandmother had passed but he knew that was also part of the reason for his parents’ divorce, the stress of losing a family member along with all the problems Lance felt he created left him to wonder how his parents even lasted this long in the first place.

After the call with his mom he called Veronica, she was on leave for another week and a half. She tried her best to comfort him, as did Rachel. Both his sisters tried to tell him it wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t agree with them.

Keith came out of the shower and found Lance staring off into space, he walked around the couch not to startle him. “What’s wrong?” Keith sat gingerly next to Lance, taking a tan hand in his pale ones. 

“My, uh, my parents are getting a divorce. It’s kind of my fault but with what happened, it kinda stressed their marriage to its breaking point I guess.”

“Lance, it’s not your fault.”

“It is, though. This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t drunkenly fuck my way through my feelings. That’s why he moved out and that’s why they started fighting.”

“Then that’s your dad’s problem. What you went through is something no teenager should have to go through. We are all just kids and we got thrown into a war. Bad coping mechanisms are bound to get picked up. Your dad needs to understand that, and if he doesn’t then fuck him. You need support, not someone who’s going to make you feel like it’s your fault.” All Lance did was pull Keith in close for a hug, though Lance still didn’t believe it wasn’t his fault, Keith was comforting.

“Thank you for being here. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” Lance pulled the two closer and placed a light kiss on Keith’s neck.

“Of course.”

Lance’s phone rang, and Lance went to his room and shut the door to take the call. Keith went to the kitchen to start looking for something to cook, they didn’t have much because it’s been a bit since they went food shopping. They’d have to do that on Keith’s next day off. Once it was decided there wasn’t really anything to make he went to sit back down in the living room and wait for Lance to finish his call so he could order delivery.

Luckily it wasn’t long before Lance emerged from his room with a small smile on his face. “So, uh, I didn’t want to tell you in case it didn’t work out but I applied for a few jobs. I have an interview tomorrow at the kennel down the street.”

Keith grinned and stood up. “Lance that’s great! That’s a great job for you. You’re going to do amazing.” Keith wrapped his arms around his friend. “I’m so proud of you.” Keith often said those words and whenever he did it made Lance tear up. It meant so much to him to hear that phrase. He pulled away, placing a quick peck to the other’s lips. “I was going to order take out since we need to go shopping but we could go out and celebrate if you wanted?” Though Lance was doing better he hadn’t really been out of the house except to go to his parent’s. 

“That would be nice, we could do fast food? I don’t know if I’m really up for a restaurant.”

Keith kissed him again. “Anything you want.”

The two men ended up going to McDonald’s, sitting at a small table in the corner in their sweatpants. Keith insisted on paying, since it was to celebrate Lance’s interview. While they ate they made their shopping list and talked about a house Keith had sent to him earlier that day.

“I like it! I think we should contact the realtor and see if we can go look at it.”

“That sounds good, I can email her when we get home. Maybe we’ll be able to do it on Saturday.”

“That would be nice, we could do that and then go shopping.” Lance smirked to himself. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d ever be the domestic type. It’s cute.”

“I guess, yeah. I was pretty stand-offish. I totally saw you as the homebody type, though.” Keith said, a small smile playing on his lips. He loved this dynamic that he and Lance had formed. It was nice, comforting in a sort of way.

***

“Okay, I seriously just don’t understand how this bitch thinks that the killer in her house is going to answer back when she says hi. Honestly, her stupidity makes me root for the murderer.” Lance laughed at Keith’s reaction to the movie, they had returned from dinner and decided to have a movie night before going to sleep. “I’m serious! She’s stupid. I’m going to laugh when she dies.”

“What’re you going to do if she lives?” Lance was chuckling.

“Kill her myself.” The black haired man readjusted himself on the couch so that he was laying down with his head in Lance’s lap, the other began to unconsciously run his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

By the end of the movie Keith was too tired to rant about how the girl ended up living and Lance thought he was the cutest thing. As they laid in bed, Lance had long ago given up on sleeping in his own bed, Keith turned his head back to give Lance a quick peck. “You’re going to do great tomorrow. I really am proud of you.” Lance drifted off to sleep with a smile and Keith wrapped in his arms.

***

Lance was extremely nervous in the morning, he hadn’t really ever had a job before. He had a part time job the summer before he went to the Garrison, but that was it. He had changed his outfit about five times already before he was satisfied with it. He was sending Keith a lot of texts, he offered to take half the day to take Lance to and from, but Lance didn’t want him to miss work. He checked the time, realizing he had to go, and took a deep breath before exiting the apartment.

***

“Well, Mr. McClain I think that’s all of today! Did you have anything to add or any questions?”

“Nope, you covered everything perfectly. Thank you so much for your time, I appreciate it.” Lance and the woman who interviewed him shook hands and he headed back to the apartment. 

When he got there he put something together for dinner, they really needed to go grocery shopping. When he was just about to finish cooking Keith walked in the door. “Hey! How was your day, Keithy?”

“It was good, but I’m more interested in how your day went. How did the interview go?” Keith asked as Lance strained the noodles- he managed to get everything together for spaghetti.

“We can talk about that after you shower.” Lance laughed, gesturing to Keith. He was covered in oil, grease, dirt, and whatever else he had come in contact with that day. It didn’t take Keith long to shower, he wanted to know about Lance’s interview and didn’t want the dinner Lance made to get cold. He came out, dressed in his usual sweatpants and tank top. The first thing he did was kiss Lance’s cheek.

“It looks amazing.” Keith smiled and the two sat to eat together. “Now, your interview?”

Lance smiled as he ate. “It went well! She was really sweet and I got a tour of the place, and I think that’s a good sign? I mean, why would they give me a tour if they weren’t happy with me, you know?”

“That’s great! I’m really happy for you, Lance.” The two finished eating in a comfortable silence. Afterwards Keith insisted on cleaning up, not letting Lance help at all. When he was done he noticed Lance sitting on the couch and staring off into space. Keith slowly walked up to him and stood in his line of sight so he didn’t startle Lance. “Hey,” Keith kept his voice soft, “what’re you thinking about?”

Lance looked at Keith and smiled. “You, actually.”

“Me?” Keith’s brows furrowed.

“Yes, you. I was thinking about how lucky I am that we’re friends. How grateful I am for everything you’ve done for me. If it wasn’t for you then I’d probably be dead by now, I know I say that a lot but I mean it. You know I wasn’t doing well, if it wasn’t the drinking or constantly throwing up then it would have been going home with the wrong person that killed me. And I don’t know what would have happened after abuela died if I somehow lived for it.”

Keith sat and took Lance’s hands in his. “We don’t have to worry about that stuff, not now or ever. I’m here and you’re better. Nothing is going to happen, got it?” Keith’s eyes were pleading and Lance didn’t say anything, he just pulled Keith into his lap for a long and passionate kiss.

Though they stopped for air they didn’t pull away and rested their lips on each other’s with eyes still closed. “Hey Keith?” Lance was mumbling against Keith’s mouth.

“Hm?” Keith idley played with the hairs at the nape of Lance’s neck, it was getting long. Keith wasn’t sure if Lance was growing it out or didn’t notice.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“I think you know the answer to that.” Keith was smiling.

“It would still be nice to hear.” Their eyes still closed, mouths still grazing each other, impossibly close.

“I would love to be your boyfriend, Lance.”

Lance smiled and kissed Keith again, and again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it! This story is already so close to its end!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fic ends as it starts, with SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're already at the last chapter!
> 
> As always, you can skip the smut! Stop reading at 'As soon as they pulled into the driveway Kosmo teleported into the house, leaving the two men in the car.'
> 
> There's a little intermission, I guess you could call it, so if you want to read that then continue at '“Keith, tomato.”'
> 
> Then, more smut so stop at 'The two smiled and soon enough they were heavily making out again.'
> 
> The smut ends at 'Keith did exactly that.' and then that's it!

The past few months had been hectic. Lance had gotten the job and started a week later, the two men had been experimenting with sex toys, and they moved into the house that were looking at. Kosmo had adjusted well to the new house, as had Keith and Lance.

When Keith and Lance moved into their house, they had a huge dinner with everyone and Lance told his friends everything. It involved a lot of tears and support. Everyone told Lance that they were there for him, that they weren’t going to judge him, that they loved him, that they cared about him. It was a very difficult thing for him to talk about but the support he was met with was overwhelming. 

A few days after that dinner Lance’s parents’ divorce was finalized and his father left his life. Rachel and Veronica stopped talking to him, angry that ther father wouldn’t support Lance and refused to see that he had gotten better. Marco had their father on thin ice, as did his grandfather. Luis and Lisa were angry, but for the sake of their kids, they didn’t show it. Nobody blamed them, the twins were far too young to understand and nobody wanted them to be hurt.

The two were getting ready for Shiro and Adam’s wedding, it was going to be a small one. Neither of the grooms had a biological family to attend but that was alright. They had all the family they needed. Keith was Shiro’s best man. Matt was Adam’s. Shiro talked Adam into letting Kosmo be the ring bearer, it was easier than expected to train him to do so. Coran was the ‘flower-girl’, he wouldn’t hear of being called anything else. Those invited as guests were, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Sam, Colleen, Romelle, Rachel, Veronica, Axca, and Krolia.

“Are you ready, babe?” Keith walked into he and Lance’s room.

“Yep!” Lance straightened his tie and looked over Keith with a smirk. “You look good in a suit.” Lance placed a kiss onto his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him close. “I can’t wait to mess you up later, Kitten.” Lance said, biting Keith’s ear.

The wedding was beautiful and the reception was a blast. Lance refused to have any form of alcohol, even though he no longer had the urge to drink he still wanted to be on the safe side. He knew that there are recovered alcoholics who were able to find a way to still enjoy alcohol without returning to the addiction but Lance didn’t want to risk it. When asked why, by Pidge, he explained it very simply. “I’m lucky to not have lost much because of what I was doing, I’m going to fuck it up and risk everything. Keith helped me build myself up so much, I’m not going to ruin it and I’m not going to lose everything I have left.” Pidge responded with a simple, “I’m proud of you.” and a hug.

In the car on the way back to their house, Kosmo asleep in the backseat, the two men couldn’t stop smiling. “That’s going to be us one day.” Lance said from the driver’s seat.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lance looked over at Keith when they stopped at a red light.

“Does that mean we’re engaged?” Keith said, laughing.

Lance thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah, it just means we’re pre-engaged. Y’know, like in the Office. It’s like pre-fired, but better.” Lance looked Keith up and down then smirked. “Much better.”

“Eyes on the road, Loverboy.” Lance laughed as Keith slid his hand onto Lance’s thigh, not doing anything else but resting it there. However, it was enough for Lance to get the hint.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway Kosmo teleported into the house, leaving the two men in the car. When Lance took the keys out of the ignition Keith finally made his move. He grabbed Lance’s crotch and palmed him, pulling him into a very rough makeout. Lance reached over and pushed Keith against the passenger window, the clumsily leant the seat back as far as it would go. He climbed on top of Keith and began undoing Keith’s tie. “Fuck you look good in a suit.” Lance muttered against Keith’s jaw.

Once their shirts were off Lance’s grinding intensified. “Fuck me, please, I want you so fucking bad.” Keith begged while Lance was attacking his chest with harsh bites. “Please please please, fuck me.” Keith continued his begging and Lance grabbed his jaw.

“Shut up, Kitten.”

“No! I want-” Lance shoved one of the ties into Keith’s mouth, gagging him.

“Now, be a good little Kitten and follow daddy inside. Behave and you won’t get punished for this little outburst.” Keith just nodded as Lance led him inside and to their bedroom. Keith had never talked back before and Lance knew that this was going to be fun. On the way, Keith took out the make-shift gag and dropped it around Lance’s neck.

“I don’t want to shut up.” Keith whispered.

Lance grabbed his wait and threw Keith onto the bed and climbed on top of him, pinning Keith down. Though Keith didn’t want to be tied up, he was okay with and enjoyed being pinned by Lance. He knew that he could easily get him off and get him to stop with just a word. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but it’s not happening. I’m in charge here and you do what I say. Got it?” Lance was talking through his teeth, borderline growling.

All Keith did was laugh and Lance stood up, going to the toy chest in their closet. Keith stood as well, coming up behind Lance and hugging him. It would have been sweet had Keith not been trying to leave marks on Lance’s back and grinding into him. Lance spun around and slammed Keith against the wall next to them. “What do you think you’re doing?” Keith didn’t say anything, all he did was shrug with a large smile.

This was  _ really  _ out of character for Keith and Lance was beginning to get concerned. He let go of his boyfriend and stepped back. “Keith, tomato.” They decided on having a system similar to the stoplight system. Rather than red, yellow, and green they use tomato, lemon, and kiwi. The fruits represented each color of the stoplight and made it easier to use in public. They used it for both their sex life and their vanilla life.

At the sound of one of their safewords Keith stepped away from the wall as well and cupped Lance’s face. “Bed or couch?” He asked. Since Lance was the one to say the safeword it was Keith’s job to check in. Even in subspace Keith did what he could for Lance if he said the safeword. It was difficult when Keith wasn’t in his main headspace but oftentimes Lance just needed to cuddle and watch TV. The two found that even when he says the safeword, he doesn’t need anything other than to just hold and take care of Keith. That’s not to say he won’t ever need something more than that.

Lance led them to the bed and sat facing his boyfriend. “Keith, what’s going on?”

Keith’s thick, dark brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve never acted this way before.”

“Do you not like it?” Keith tried his hardest to keep his expression from changing.

Lance reached out to grapes Keith’s hands and held them in his own. “It’s just not like you. I want to make sure nothing is going on that’s making you act like this. If you’re just messing around and trying to experiment then that’s perfectly okay! I just need to make sure you’re okay first.” One of Lance’s hands moved to comb through Keith’s hair.

“I promise that everything is fine. I’m okay. I just wanted to shake things up a little.” Keith smiled and brought their clasped hands to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Lance leaned in to place a soft kiss on Keith’s nose. The two smiled and soon enough they were heavily making out again. Lance had his tongue shoved as deep into Keith’s mouth as he could. Keith’s hands were anywhere and everywhere, touching every place he could. Lance kept his in place, one gripping Keith’s black hair and the other on his thigh to hold him in place on his lap.

Keith gasped when Lance flipped them and he loomed over Keith with a dark expression filled with only one thing:  _ lust _ . “Now, Kitten, I know you were having fun earlier but it’s time to behave. Your punishment is already going to be bad enough, you don’t want to make it worse, do you?” Keith stayed silent and just stared into Lance’s stormy blue eyes. “When I ask you a question I expect an answer if your mouth isn’t busy. Are you going to behave?”

“That wasn’t the question you asked before.”

“Stay.” Lance growled out, going back to their toy chest. He pulled out the biggest vibrator they had, lube, and a cock ring. Lance said nothing as he yanked down Keith’s pants and boxers, both their shoes and socks lost somewhere on their way to their bedroom. He slid the ring on Keith and flipped him over. Lance tried to make stretching Keith as medical as possible. Once Keith’s hole was ready he shoved the vibrator inside. Keith, who realized what he had done to himself, stayed still and silent.

“You know what’s going to happen now, don’t you?”

Keith nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Lance hummed softly. “Too bad you couldn’t have behaved like this before.” That was the last thing Lance said before he turned the vibrator on to the highest setting. It was remote controlled. Lance had placed the vibrator right against Keith’s prostate so it wasn’t long before Keith had become hard and hard tears rolling down his cheeks. “You’re so pretty like this, Kitten.” Lance shed his pants and underwear then began to slowly work himself to being fully erect. It had been about fifteen minutes since Keith’s punishment began. “Do you understand why it’s important to do what daddy says, Kitten?”

“Y-yes, si-sir.”

“Are you going to behave for me?”

“Yes s-si-sir.”

Lance turned off the vibrator and had Keith lay on his side so he could take the ring off. Lance held Keith’s face by the chin and forced him to look at him. “Do you think you should be allowed to cum?”

“T-that’s up, up to you, sir.”

“You’re behaving so nicely for me now, and this is your first time acting up. I think you can cum. Do you want to cum, Kitten?”

“Yes, please, sir.”

Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead and turned the vibrator back on, starting at the lowest setting. “You can cum for me when you’re ready then, Kitten. Cum for daddy.” It didn’t take Keith long for his dick to shoot white streaks out, and when he was done Lance turned the vibrator back down to the lowest setting. “That was so good. It’s daddy’s turn now. Open up, Kitten.”

Keith did as Lance told him to, opening his mouth wide and letting Lance slip in. Keith hollowed his cheeks as Lance fucked his mouth, soon going at an impossibly fast speed. It didn’t take long for Lance to finish, pulling out just enough that his release would fill Keith’s mouth rather than going down his throat. Once Lance emptied himself into his boyfriend’s mouth he gave a simple, and final command. “Swallow daddy’s cum, kitten.” Keith did exactly that.

Keith’s already lidden eyes were beginning to close. “Hey, you can’t sleep yet, princess. I have to change the sheets, okay?” Keith nodded and Lance helped him stand and sit on the floor while he remade the bed. He made Keith comfortable in the bed before going off to put the sheets, along with their clothes, in the laundry basket and grabbing a warm washcloth to clean his boyfriend off with. When he was done he took it to the laundry room and grabbed some water and a small snack. Their sex life had been getting more intense, which called for a much more structured aftercare routine; especially since Keith was now regularly going into subspace.

When he came back Keith was hugging a pillow. “Hey, princess. Before you sleep I need you to eat this and drink some water, okay?” Keith nodded and sat up, with the help of Lance who was now under the blankets with him. It wasn’t long before Keith had fallen asleep. 

  
The soft snores of his boyfriend reminded Lance of everything he had been through.The war, coming home only to have to keep fighting, Allura’s death, his addictions, his grandmother’s death, everything. His whole life had brought him here, cuddled up with his boyfriend in  _ their  _ bed, in  _ their  _ room, in  _ their  _ house. Lance had overcome so much and of course his pain was still there, Lance didn’t think it would ever completely disappear, but he was okay with that. He wouldn’t trade what he had now for anything in the world. Lance was better. Lance was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author reflection is next!


	11. Author Reflection

Oh my gosh! I’m so proud of this. This is the first fanfic I’ve ever completed! Thank you for your wonderful comments and support, it means a lot to me that you all enjoyed this. I hope to see you all in my other fics, I currently have two others right now so go and check them out! I’m working on another one already, I’ve been working on it for a good bit of time now so be on the lookout for that. Peace out, guys! Thanks for reading! :) <3


End file.
